Consent
by Hollowtip
Summary: How far would Fang go to win over Lightning's approval? Direct sequel to 'Longing' Post game/M in later chapters.
1. The Catch

**Fang and Serah, Whhhaaaaa?**

**100% Direct sequel from the story 'Longing' if you want to know what the hell is going on. :) R+R  
**

* * *

_I was standing on the top of a hill in the Pulsian wilderness surrounded by trees and mountains. The wind blew through my hair tossing it aside. The angle of the sun in the perfectly clear sky dropped long shadows from the trees, it made the ground look like camouflage. As I looked all around myself all i could see was never ending land adorned by wildlife and large creatures flying in the sky. It was beautiful, but I was suddenly terrified. I can't protect myself out here, I'm not a fighter. I don't even have a weapon. I clutched at myself, calling out for help, when I heard the grass rustle behind me. I spun quickly on my heel to see her emerging from the thick trees. Her sideways smirk was wide, and I suddenly wasn't scared anymore. The wild Pulsian goddess approached me, and I knew everything would be alright, her long lance was at the ready for anything. If we were attacked, she would protect me without a second thought. My face relaxed as I started walking towards her, and her smile grew larger. We were only a few feet away from each other, her arms came up to take me._

_If I had blinked, I would have missed it. Somehow, out of the clear blue sky, a single element could stop us from reaching each other. The bolt hit the ground directly between us, I could feel the force vibrate through my feet. The sky began rumbling immediately after. _Lightning_._

Serah's eyes shot open, but she mastered herself to remain silent. It was still very early, Serah's hand came up to wipe the thin line of sweat from her forehead. Her mind racing from her dream. She glanced over to the sleeping figure next to her taking a deep breath. That was when she heard it.

_Footsteps faintly coming from downstairs_.

Lightning and Vanille were due back from their honeymoon today, but it was far too early for them to be coming home, wasn't it? Fear pulsed in Serah's veins, a set of footsteps had reached the bottom stair and began climbing.

"Wake up!" Serah whispered frantically shoving Fang who moaned in response from being disturbed. "Shh! Get under the bed!"

"Mmmph.." Fang grumbled.

Serah's eyes went wide. Her bedroom door stood wide open, whoever was climbing those stairs was getting dangerously close to the top.

And now another pair of feet were climbing.

Frozen with horror, Serah watched as the first form emerged in her door way. _Vanille_.

The radiant grin on Vanille's face, was replaced with shock almost instantly. Her eyes were on the sprawled out form of Fang half dressed across Serah's bed. Vanille looked nearly catatonic.

"Vanille!" Serah chorused, trying to keep her voice casual as she threw her entire body weight against Fang, successfully rolling her out of her bed. She hit the floor with a a faint thud. Serah whipped the comforter off of her bed and threw it off to the side praying at anything holy that it would successfully cover Fang's body, and that Fang would take the hint and not move.

Serah stood and quickly crossed her room, throwing her arms around Vanille pulling her close. She watched her big sister over Vanille's shoulder hastily pass them and go directly to her own room, smiling widely at her.

"Please.." Serah begged once under her breath into the shorter girl's ear before she released her and followed her sister into her room.

"What are you doing home so early, Claire?" Serah pushed the door open to find her sister halfway dressed into her Guardian Corps uniform.

"Got called in." Lightning sighed, and she didn't sound happy about it.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'll know soon." Lightning picked up her weapon before she pulled Serah into a tight hug. "I missed you, are you doing okay? Where's Fang?"

"I'm fine. Um. I don't know where Fang is.." Serah hugged her sister back, her heart racing at the questions.

Lightning frowned, "I told to her to keep an eye on you." Her voice rung with disapproval. She released her sister. "We'll catch up tonight, I'm already late."

Lightning was already heading down the hall. Serah followed to see Vanille was still struck dumb with shock in front of her bedroom, the soldier kissed the girl and murmured a low "I love you" before she headed down the stairs. The front door opened and closed roughly.

Vanille's eyes found Serah's and they were locked in a staring match. She couldn't find words. Serah opened her mouth and closed it again without much success either. It wasn't until Fang's low chuckle that signs of life breathed in Vanille's face.

"Well, that was pretty damn close." Serah could hear Fang's deep throaty laughter echo through the hallway.

Vanille's hands balled into fists as she stomped into Serah's room. "You think that's _funny_? What the hell are you thinking, Fang?"

"What?" Fang poked her head out of the comforter, grinning. "I thought that was a great idea, but I can't take credit, that was all Serah."

Serah walked closer to her door, leaning against the wall to listen.

Vanille put her hands on her forehead, pushing her fringe up as she shook her head. "Fang, you're a dead woman. Claire's gonna _kill_ you."

"Why would she kill me? I haven't even done anything, it's not like I'm screwing around with her emotions, Vanille. I really like her.." Fang's voice softened towards the end of the statement and it caught Vanille off guard. She went to sit on he bed beside her best friend as she looked down at her gloomily.

"She's still not going to like it, and you can't keep it a secret forever.."

Fang nodded, "I plan on asking for permission to date her properly.."

Vanille threw her hands up in the air, "Seriously? Yeah, okay Fang, that would be absolutely charming if you hadn't already slept with her!" Vanille shrieked.

Serah actually recoiled from the hallway.

Fang stood up stretching now, letting the comforter fall to the floor she revealed the bottom half of her sari and her tank top were both still intact. "Yep, and that's all we did, Vanille. _Sleep_."

Vanille couldn't help herself a small smile at this.

Fang grinned at her. "I've grown up, hey?"

"Really? You and Serah, huh? That's kinda cute." Vanille grinned.

Serah wore a wide smile as she poked her head around the open door now, happy that the girls had forgot about her in Vanille's moment of passion.

Fang's face lit up when she saw Serah, "Hey sweetheart. Close call, hey?"

"Too close." Serah shook her head, unable to keep from blushing at the use of her pet name. _Sweetheart_. The way Fang pronounced it with her foreign tongue made Serah's heart stutter.

* * *

The three girls sat with their legs hanging over the edge of the lake. Vanille had her lines cast out into the water, but Serah's eyes were in the sky. A third Corps Airbus had just made its way in the same direction off in the distance. Whatever was going on today really had been a big deal. It was easier back on Cocoon, if anything really serious was happening in the area Serah could always watch it on television. Not that it really made it any less nerve wracking, but at least she knew what was going on and how likely Lightning was to be there. How likely was a commander to be in danger?

A hand grasping her own brought her back to reality. Looking to her right she met Fang's gaze with a smile and entwined their fingers. Fang's eyes softened at the gesture, but she said nothing so as to not interrupt Vanille, who was discussing in great detail different types of fishing bait.

"Hey."

All three of them turned to see Lightning standing there with her arms folded. Serah gasped softly before trying to withdraw her hand from Fangs grasp, but Fang only gripped her tighter.

"Now or never." Fang decided, muttering under her breath with a smirk as Vanille jumped to her feet.

"You got off early?" The girl squeaked happily.

"I'm still working." Lightning groaned. She approached the three of them, "You guys need to be indoors for a while.. I'll explain when we're inside." Her eyes fell upon Serah's extended arm into Fang's lap. Her eyes narrowed infinitesimally as confusion grew into suspicion. She met eyes briefly with Serah before muttering. "Go on inside."

Serah silently obeyed, squeezing Fang's hand gently before sliding hers out of the tribal woman's fingertips. She followed Vanille down the stairs. Sighing, Fang turned around to find Lightning glaring at her.

"What was _that_, Fang?" Lightning's voice was dangerous.

"Ah.." Fang stood up. "Something I've been meaning to talk to you about, actually.."

Lightning's jaw tightened as she waited for Fang to continue. The tribal woman ran a hand through her hair, fixing her posture to her fullest height.

"I want to date your sister." Fang spoke with all the confidence in the world.

Lightning's glare grew larger before it shrunk. Her eyes bulged, and then narrowed into very slim slits. Her mouth was open a long time before she said anything.

"Now's not a good time, Fang." She hissed slowly before turning for the hatch.

"I'll wait then." Fang interjected, "As long as it takes for you to give me your permission."

Fang figured this was the best way to go about things. She may have always found a way to mess with the soldier but she knew there was absolutely one thing Lightning refused to joke around about, and that was the well being of her sister. It was even more intense than Fang's worry for Vanille. She wondered if any guy had ever put forth the effort to getting Lightning's approval to see Serah in the past, or if the soldier had scared them off before they even bothered. Fang wasn't afraid of Lightning, not in the least, but she respected the intense barrier that she held up around Serah at all times. She would go about things the right way and _earn_ the right to see Serah.

Lightning didn't stop. Fang waited until she completely disappeared down the stairs before she followed after her, pulling the hatch shut behind her. When she got downstairs she found Vanille and Serah sitting on the couch, Serah looked like a frightened puppy.

"What is it, love?" Vanille asked.

Lightning was staring at Serah as she spoke, the girl didn't meet her eyes. "There's been attacks on headquarters. A terrorist group of sorts, they seem to think we're trying to put our bid in for control of the new world with bad intentions."

"But that's ridiculous.." Vanille started.

"We have to take every threat seriously. They're trying to snuff us out before our numbers get too high." Lightning interrupted. "And I seem to be a prime target, well one of them."

Vanille's eyes were wide, she stood and dove into Lightning's arms.. Lightning grinned at her.

"It's okay. I've got twelve men surrounding the house right now. My superiors seem to think it'd be a good idea to stay here and keep my family and myself safe."

"I don't like this, Claire." Vanille whined. Lightning leaned down into Vanille's neck to whisper something.

Fang took this opportunity to sit next to Serah, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Lightning.

"Scared?" Fang hummed at Serah with a smirk on her face.

"A little." Serah murmured.

Fang took her hand smiling wider. "You really think I'd let anything happen to anyone in this house?"

Lightning stared at her sister. A small smile formed on the girl's face as she squeezed Fang's hand. It wasn't something the soldier was expecting to see. _She trusted people so damn easily_. "Oh. Are you going to be playing the part of the _hero _now?" Lightning's eyes flashed angrily.

Fang held her hands up and sat back.

"Claire.." Serah started.

"No. This is wrong Serah, she's taking advantage of you going through a hard time, this is _exactly_ what Snow did."

"Taking advantage of me?" Serah stood now, Fang shadowed her. "_I'm_ the one that _kissed_ her! Bet you didn't know that! You can't tell me who I can and can't see, Claire!"

Serah crossed the room and made her way up the stairs hastily.

Fang sighed, her hands landing on her hips. "Well, that's not how I wanted that to go.."

Lightning's arms were folded, she was looking away. "You better find a place to stay tonight." she grumbled before following her sister up the stairs.

Fang was left staring at Vanille who looked horrified. The tribal woman grinned, "Don't worry, I'll win her over. At least she didn't hit me."

As Fang chuckled Vanille bit her lip, replaying over in her mind the few words the Lightning had just whispered into her ears.

"_It's just NORA. We think they want Serah_. _Nothing we can't handle._"

She could understand why Lightning wouldn't want Serah to panic, but wouldn't it be beneficial to keep Fang around at a time like this? The zealous flare that burned in Fang's eyes right now showed that she would do anything to protect Serah as well. The conflict wore at Vanille's nerves either way, but there was only more to come.

"Stay close.. Fang."


	2. Jailbreak

**Metal Gear Fang. XD  
**

* * *

_The doghouse._

Fang meandered the empty streets of Oerba under the night sky not having a place to stay. It wasn't a big deal to her, she knew eventually she could go easily find a comfortable place for rest just outside of town. It was something she was accustomed to, sleeping under the stars. She wanted to use tonight to assess the threat level that Lightning had been speaking about earlier in the day, but the town was calm. Peaceful. Quiet. It didn't add up.

As she rounded the corner onto the street Lightning's house was she paused, ducking behind a low wall. There were four men that she could see on the street. Soldiers. If this 'terrorist' threat was so big, why would the soldiers only be patrolling this street? Fang squinted in the in the black night. No, they were only patrolling the Farrons' _house_.

_Lightning lied._

Using the shadows, Fang crept closer to the house in question. All of the lights were out at the house. Fang spied one more soldier on top of the roof. She was right next door to the house now. Gazing up the wall she could see all the lights were out, her eyes landed on the window on the second story. Her room.

Serah had chosen _her_, and she couldn't figure out why. She refused to believe that Serah's infatuation was the result of a rebound, she could see there was more in the way that Serah looked at her. They were so very different in so many ways, but it intrigued Fang like the obvious had smacked her across the face from thin air. She wasn't used to being caught off guard. She wished she had payed more attention to Serah in the past. There _must_ have been signs, and now she spent most of her time scrutinizing even the smallest actions Serah made. It was like reading a good book, but it was the second in the series.

Fang's eyes landed on a long rain pipe that went up the length of the house. The corner of her mouth curled at the challenge laid out before her.

The sounds of boots on pavement thudded throughout the still night. The soldiers held their guns at the ready as they patrolled the Farron residence. To any normal person, this would be rather intimidating but as Fang sidled along the side of the two story building silently in the darkness she considered this to be child's play. _A soldier is only as sharp as his passion for his current assignment_. She waited for the one in particular guarding her corner to move on before she approached her destination. Coming in front of Serah's window, she tapped against the glass with her fingernails.

The figure in the bed stirred, sitting bolt upright. A few moments later Serah appeared at the window her mouth gaping open. They stared at each other through the window, Serah released a gust of breath as she smiled, it condensed against the cool glass before she wiped it away. Fang pointed towards the lock of the window, and put a finger to her lips. Serah nodded quickly following Fang's directions, opening the window quietly and backing up so Fang could step into her room.

"Hey." Fang grinned, her face was a mixture of exhilaration and accomplishment. She moved across Serah's room without a sound, taking a seat upon her bed. Serah followed her awe struck.

"How did you do that? The house is supposed to be surrounded." The girl breathed, sitting next to Fang.

"Had to come say goodnight." Fang smirked, "This is a little crazy don't you think? You're like a prisoner."

"No one's ever snuck into my bedroom before." Serah laughed under her breath, still slightly shocked.

"What a rebellious teenager you are." Fang snickered.

Serah playfully pushed on Fang's arm. "Did you come to break me out then?"

"Not this time, sweetheart. I'm working on it though." Fang had every intent on grilling the hell out of Lightning tomorrow to see what was really going on here.

Serah smiled and scooted closer to Fang who put an arm around her. "I missed you.. This is so unfair."

"It'll be alright, just do as she says. I'll take care of the rest." Fang muttered into Serah's neck. Serah's shoulders shuddered from the contact of Fang's breath. Their heads came to rest against one another. A hundred questions ran through Fang's head in their comfortable shared silence. _Why me? What could I have possibly done to earn such a... such a sweetheart? _ Serah's arm wound its way around Fang's torso as she pulled the woman closer.

"I can't stay long, darling." Fang muttered as she pulled her arm back.

"I know.." Serah sighed.

"I'll come see you tomorrow." Fang grinned as she stood. "She can't keep me out of the house. I'd like to try and see her keep me away from Vanille."

Serah just smiled as she followed Fang to the open window, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey now, you'd better keep smiling, sweetheart. I'll be back first thing in the morning." Fang smiled softly as she brought a hand up to brush Serah's cheek. The girl's face warmed instantly and Fang turned to glance out the window, the coast wasn't quite clear yet.

"Fang.." Serah whispered.

As the tribal woman turned to look at Serah, she found that the girl had moved very close to her. Serah placed her hands on Fang's shoulders, gripping them gently as she pulled herself up to Fang's height. Her lips were a sweet, brief caress that Fang felt linger after they were gone. They shared a shy smile before Fang saw her path was free. Serah watched Fang jump, landing nimbly and with the slightest of sound before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Just as promised, Fang was on the Farrons' doorstep as soon as it was a decent hour. She took much amusement in the short guard that was stationed next to the front door. He didn't say a word to her but he sure did look intimidated. She folded her arms and smiled at the man, and it was obvious that he had to work hard to keep his eyes unfocused. After what seemed like an overly long time the door finally opened, revealing a very harassed looking Lightning who didn't appear to get enough sleep last night. She had dark circles under her eyes.

"What?" Lightning's voice was gruff.

Fang grinned, "You don't have to lose sleep over me darling, I made it through the night."

"I don't have time for this." Lightning spoke between her teeth.

"I'll make it quick then. Can I have a quick word with you?"

Lightning stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind her. "Give us five." She muttered to the guard.

Fang watched the man walk away.

"Well?" Lightning folded her arms glaring at Fang.

"You're full of shit, Lightning." Fang smirked.

"Excuse me?" Lightning's teeth came together.

"Terrorists? Widespread attack against the corps? Don't believe a word of it, Light. What's really going on?" Fang wasn't smiling anymore.

If looks could kill, Fang would be dead. Lightning didn't say a word, it confirmed everything for Fang.

"Look, if Vanille and Serah are in danger here because you've got a target on your head, I can't just sit around and do nothing."

Lightning broke eye contact now. "The target's not on _my_ head."

"Vanille..?" Fang whispered.

"No. They want Serah. And you can't tell her that." Lightning warned. "We don't need her to be scared."

"Why do they want Serah? Who are th-?" Fang's eyes were wide.

"Fang. We're handling it." Lightning interrupted. "What _exactly_ do you think you could do anyway?" Her voice was raising dangerously.

Fang looked away for a moment thinking. Lightning knew exactly what Fang was capable of as far as combat went. In most cases, Fang was stronger than Lightning. So Fang deduced that Lightning wasn't looking for an extra pair of boots on the battlefield. Fang's mind went to her other abilities.

"You know, Light, I'd probably take her out of Oerba." Fang began.

"To where, Fang? Nowhere else is developed yet." Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe a camping trip." Fang grinned. "Just until you got things sorted out around here."

"With you, huh? I bet you'd just love that." Lightning hissed. "Not a chance in _hell_, Fang. No way."

"That's not even fair, Lightning,.." Fang's voice was raising. "..there isn't a single person alive today that knows Gran Pulse better than me. If we sneak her out they'd never know she left! I'd take excellent care of her.."

Fang was off on a tangent now, arms flailing in the air, her voice grew more impassioned as she went on. Lightning's attention, however, was on a distant air bike coming down the street. Two people were riding it. It was no one Lightning recognized, but as they came closer their vibrant features stood amongst the crowd. Lightning saw the man riding on the back of the bike go to pull something out of his side. Her eyes went wide.

She dove at Fang, trying to pull the woman to the ground but Fang took this as a challenge and shoved back at Lightning.

"Fang! Dammit, get down!" Lightning brought her leg behind Fang's tripping her backwards and landing on top of her before the shots began ringing out. Lightning recognized it as a civilian weapon. A handgun, not even an automatic. The shots were way off, but they were hitting her house. A pang of fear ran through her as she wondered where Vanille and Serah were.

Almost instantly the guards began returning fire. The sound of empty shells hitting the ground echoed long after the gunfire had stopped.

"Go! Follow them!" Lightning shouted at her guards while she scrambled to her feet. Lightning was already back inside her house shouting for Vanille and Serah before Fang was upright. The pulsian looked the house over, spotting many bullet holes before she passed through the door herself.

Fang breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Serah and Vanille sitting together looking terrified, but unharmed, at the foot of the stairs. Fang approached them, kneeling in front of the girls and taking Vanille's hand.

"It's okay." She spoke calmly to Serah, whose eyes looked like they were about to fall out. Lightning came thundering down the stairs fumbling to fit a com device into her ear as she growled commands into it. She was as white as a ghost.

The girls watched her pace around the living room with her gunblade drawn. If the situation weren't so serious, it might have been funny to watch. Fang stood up and folded her arms watching the soldier work. When Lightning was done giving orders she pulled the device from her ear and met Fang's gaze. It was meaningful. She didn't have a choice at this point.

"..You leave tonight." Lightning's voice was above a whisper. She wore a mask of shame. Serah or Vanille, or both could have been killed right under her nose. Fang nodded once glancing over her shoulder at Serah, who looked confused.

"And I want you to take Vanille." Lightning continued.

"Sure." Fang agreed.

"Take me?" Vanille yelped. "I'm not leaving you, Claire!"

Lightning's hand came to her forehead. "Please, just cooperate. It's not safe here anymore.."

Vanille jumped to her feet and began arguing with Lightning. Fang took this opportunity to sit next to Serah.

"Whats going on..?" The girl said lowly. Fang took her hand, she looked scared still.

"We're going on vacation." Fang grinned broadly.

* * *

**In response to a few of my reviews, yes the hints I dropped were extremely subtle, so subtle even Fang missed them. Maybe a little too subtle but ah shit what am I gonna do? :P**


	3. Focus

Fang turned and extended her hand to Serah who was a few feet below her struggling. Once they scaled this last obstacle that stood in their way they would be outside of the village. It was definitely the unorthodox way out of Oerba, but this way no one would see them leave. As Fang pulled Serah onto the top of the ledge she was silently glad that Vanille had won her argument. Carrying _two_ petite women over every little obstacle would have cost a lot of time and energy.

"Ah.. I don't think I can do this." Serah spoke, out of breath. Fang just stared at her on the ground slightly exasperated. They'd only left fifteen minutes ago and it was Fang that did most of the work.

"I think you'll be fine, should be mostly flat from now on.." Fang squinted into the darkness, drawing her weapon as Serah got to her feet. She immediately clutched the taller woman.

"I don't wanna go." Serah whimpered. It was dark and scary and she was in a place she'd never been before. She had definitely not signed up for this. Looking ahead of her she could see nothing in the pitch darkness, but the various wildlife and insects were making themselves heard, they didn't sound very far away.

Fang glanced over her shoulder at the girl slightly dumbstruck. "Erm. Fine. Let's.. just find somewhere to stay for the night. It'll be easier to travel in the daytime, right? Not so.. scary?" Was the girl scared? Fang wasn't even sure, this wasn't exactly the reaction she had been expecting from Serah. Fang walked forward with the smaller girl still attached to her from behind, spotting a small clearing on the other side of some bushes. It would keep them covered if anyone happened to come by, not that they would. This place was really rather out of the way.

On her way around the small line of bushes Fang broke a branch off of an overhanging tree. Serah watched as she knelt down in the clearing, laying the branch down and pulling something out of her sari. In the darkness she could see her silhouette working over the branch, her arms looked like they were coming together with a weird clacking sound. Sparks flew from the contact. Serah was perplexed, what was Fang doing? After a while some of the leaves caught fire, and Fang blew on them causing the branch to ignite further. When they were burning steadily Fang rose to gather more wood. Serah said nothing, just sitting beside the fire watching Fang work. It was fascinating to her, she'd never seen anyone build a fire like this.

"That oughta do it." Fang spoke, looking pleased with herself as she tossed a few more branches on top before she sat beside Serah.

"Much better.." Serah muttered, already looking more relaxed

"Scared of the dark?" Fang teased, nudging the girls shoulder.

"No.." Serah lied. "Do we have a tent..?"

"Uh.." Fang choked. _A tent? Really? _Did the girl think Fang could carry an infinite amount of supplies in her sari..? "No, sweetheart. No tent.." Fang's face was wide with amusement. _Had this girl never been camping properly before?_

"A bed..?" Serah's face began to fall.

"You're sitting on it.." Fang chuckled, staring at the girl.

"Pillow..?" Serah whispered.

Fang grinned widely. "You're talking to it."

Serah couldn't help smiling. Even in such an extreme condition, Fang made her smile. She scooted closer to the woman and rested her head upon her shoulder. Fang's arm came around her immediately, and she felt safer.

"You've never done anything like this before, have you?" Fang asked.

"Never." Serah confirmed.

Fang took a deep breath running a hand through her hair, thinking. How drastically different they were. In this place, Fang felt most comfortable, and Serah was scared. She thought perhaps the girl had embraced the constructed safety of her native land, Cocoon. Her shelter. Fang thought it was boring when she was there. Everything was so ordinary day to day, routine. Safe. Hell even the way Oerba was these days with Lightning and her cavalry running around policing the place, it was nothing like when tribes inhabited the region, your fate was in your own hands. Fang took comfort in the idea that there would always be places out of the way on Gran Pulse like this, Places that would still feel like ancient times, with wild beasts running around freely. She'd see to it that they wouldn't develop the _entire_ planet, somehow.

"I'm a wimp, huh..?" Serah whispered softly. Fang chuckled.

"It's not your fault." Fang looked down at her. "It.. might not seem like it now but I promise you're going to enjoy this."

Serah met her gaze uncertainly.

"I mean it. I promise. We'll find at least one thing you enjoy out in the wilderness. I'll take you wherever you want. We can sleep wherever we want. We eat anything we can kill. There's beautiful waterfalls and when the sun goes down the whole place turns orange. It's gorgeous. Like.. Bodhum." Fang was stretching for ways to put the girl at ease.

"I loved the sunsets there.." Serah crooned.. "..but Fang, I can't hunt."

Fang grinned. "How about you leave the hunting to me, and you can handle the cooking?"

"I can do that.." Serah smiled.

"Righto, we'll be just fine then. Let's get some rest so we can make it to the Steppe while it's still light out. Gotta get up early, yanno." Fang rested back on her elbows and Serah's head came to rest on her lap. She ran her hands through the girls hair as they stared at each other for a while. It was Fang's favorite feature about Serah, the wide beautiful blue eyes held all the concern in the world, but at the same time they were so trusting.

_This could really work_, Fang thought to herself, as the pink haired girl's eyes began to sag with fatigue. She was so small, her whole frame was childlike almost, skinnier than Vanille even, though it fit her small features. Fang's absolute polar opposite. Though, thinking about Lightning and Vanille, Fang decided stranger things have happened. She watched the still figure as the shadows from the flames danced off her skin. _Absolutely stunning_.

* * *

"Get me out of here." Serah's voice shook.

Fang stopped to throw Serah up further on her back as she carried her. "We're almost out.." the tribal woman chuckled. She expected this from Serah, Vanille didn't even like Mah'abara, Fang thought it was rather peaceful on the other hand.

Setting the girl down outside Fang stretched her arms over her head. Serah wasn't heavy, not by a long shot, but carrying someone through the entire length of the mines was something she'd never even done for Vanille. Serah took a few steps ahead, her mouth agape. Vast grasslands spread out before her, lakes and uneven land, almost directly out of a dream she'd have a few days before. It was beautiful, but frightening. Various wildlife could be seen out in the open running in packs, flying through the air, and what Serah thought was a giant turtle looking thing that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with stomp away in the distance.

Fang smiled watching the girls reaction. "See? Not so bad, right?"

"Beautiful.. but it's scary." Serah spoke, awed.

"I won't let anything get you." Fang laughed as they walked side by side up a slight hill, "And it can't be that scary, you know. Vanille fell in love with your sister here.." Fang looked at Serah sideways in time to catch the girl blush slightly. _Why's she blushing_?

"Maybe.. you'll fall in love with me here too." Serah said softly, turning redder. Fang turned red too. Serah had a way of being rather blunt, she noticed. Wasn't it a bit forward of her to be saying that so early on? Fang opened her mouth to reply but realized she had nothing to say. Fang didn't know what love was, she'd never felt it before, but she didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings.

"Maybe.." Fang spoke nonplussed, scratching her head as they reached the top of the hill.

"Is that.." Serah's mouth fell open as she pointed ahead.

"A chocobo." Fang finished, smiling as she watched the pink haired girl's face light up. As the approached it Fang noticed something was off about the animal. Serah sped ahead.

"Wait." Fang called after her.. Serah stopped and looked back.

"She's.. nesting." Fang observed the creature from afar, standing in front of Serah just in case. "If you get too close, she'll attack."

"Pregnant..?" Serah asked.

"No, by the way she's sitting there I'd say she's already got eggs underneath her." The full grown mother glared at them as if challenging them to come closer. Fang stepped a few feet back with Serah, trying to show the mother they were no harm.

"We'll camp close by so we can keep an eye on her." Fang decided, looking around the immediate area. Serah seemed cheered on by the idea. They came to stop at a location sided by a large body of water on one side and the face of a mountain on the other. A large ridge ran along the backside leaving them really only vulnerable from one side. Fang thought it was perfect. She began throwing and kicking the various shards of wood and dead brush into the center of the area to construct a fire as Serah stared at the chocobo in the distance.

"Do you think she's safe out in the open like that, Fang?"

"I won't let anything happen to her, sweetheart." Fang said distractedly, sparking the tinder into a roaring fire in front of them. It was still rather early but if they got it started now the fire would be easier to manage further into the night. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes.."

Fang grinned pulling out her lance. _Best part of the day_. "Sit under the ledge there, darling, nothing will find you there. I won't be far, and I'll be quick about it, yeah?" Grinning she continued. "How about a couple of big steaks for us tonight, hey?"

Serah slid under the the natural camouflage without objection, smiling at Fang's enthusiasm. As Fang walked off, her eyes fell upon the chocobo losing focus, slipping into a daydream.

Fang took one last look over her shoulder before she rounded the corner.

_The girl will be fine, you wouldn't worry about Vanille over this._

_No, she wouldn't. Vanille could look after herself._

_Serah.. _

Fang smiled to herself. It was cute. Like the girl was opening her eyes to the outside world for the first time. Endearing. Serah would learn a lot this trip, Fang would see to that. Spotting a rather plump gorgonopsid in the distance, she crouched to sneak around a rock formation when something started vibrating in her sari. Fumbling, she pulled out the com piece that Lightning had forced her to bring, sighing she answered it and brought it to her ear.

"Not a good time, Light." Fang grunted as she slid down against the boulder, her prey would probably hear her.

"How's Serah?" Lightning didn't seem to care.

"She's great." Fang whispered, "I've got her looking after a chocobo mother. Can I call you back later or something?" Heavy footfalls came from the other side of the boulder.

"Let me talk to her." Lightning demanded.

Fitting the com piece into her ear, Fang gripped both ends of her lance as the enormous creature came around the boulder and growled loudly at her. She shifted into a more defensive stance as Lighting began screaming into her ear.

"What the hell are you doing, Fang? Where's Serah!"

Fang jumped out of the way of a large paw that sideswiped at her, "I'm just..." She jumped on top of the creature as it recovered from its off balanced attack, driving her lance down through the creature's throat it started screaming and gurgling as it began dying slowly. "..getting us something to eat, she's at the camp." Fang grunted. She held onto the large beasts shoulders as it shuddered, it was the safest place to be right now, but she could feel the com piece sliding out of her ear. Using one hand she tried to fix it just as the beast shifted again, making her lose her balance and fall flat against the beasts back, and causing her entire front to become covered in it's blood.

"Fuck!" Fang yelled.

"Right, I don't like what I'm hearing right now. I want Serah to call me in the next hour or I'm coming down there myself to get her." Lightning said dangerously. Fang could actually hear the woman's scowl as she spoke.

"Fine." Fang growled, pushing the button to end the call.

Fang frowned, Lightning truly had impeccable timing, of course she would call right in the middle of a hunt. That little incident surely wouldn't earn her any points. After she knew the beast was dead she hopped down off of its back to the floor examining herself. She looked like a miraculously surviving member of a crime scene. _How embarrassing_. She'd be hunting hundreds of times, if not more, and she'd only ever come back looking like this after fighting something really huge. Not some easy, routine mark like a gorgonopsid. Serah wouldn't be happy with her appearance either.

Fang sighed as she drove her lance head into the side of the corpse and began cleaning some of the meat off of the creature.

* * *

"They're fine, Claire.." Vanille poked her soldier in the back. "Fang knows what she's doing."

"I don't like this." Lightning grunted, staring at the com piece sitting on the kitchen table.

"She's safer there than she is here, right?" Vanille said turning from the sink, drying her hands with a cloth.

"You should have gone with them." Lightning's teeth came together. It killed her to say that, but she knew she wouldn't be able to focus completely on Vanille's safety right now.

"Maybe.. " Vanille began, crossing the kitchen to sit on her wife's lap wrapping her arms around the soldier's shoulders. "But I just can't be away from you anymore, its a shame really. You're stuck with me." The girl said giggling, making Lightning smile, while she traced a hand through Lightning's hair. ""And someone has to look after you too."

"I can take care of myself." Lightning smirked.

"Yes, but you don't want to." Vanille said softly before planting a sweet kiss on Lightning.

"Mm.. Yeah you got me there." Lightning chuckled, pulling her closer, indulging in another kiss before Vanille pulled away.

"You don't realllly have to leave tonight do you?"

"I reallllly do.." Lightning sighed. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner they can just come home and we can stop worrying about things, and we can get back to those newlywed activities." The soldier flashed her winning smile.

Vanille bit her lip, but tried to change the subject. "Well you don't have to worry about Serah." She reiterated. "I know Fang. She'll be on her best behavior."

"Ha." Lightning scoffed, bringing her palm down against the table. "They're out there alone like a couple of-"

"Young people in love..?" Vanille interrupted, smiling. She got to her feet again. "That sounds familiar..now where have I heard of that happening before?"

"We're different Vanille.."

"How are we so different, Claire?" Vanille's hands came to her hips as she narrowed her eyes.

"We were innocent. Serah, for one thing I'm pretty sure she's been straight her whole life _and_ she's just rebounding out of marriage, and Fang..." Lightning's hand balled into a fist. "Don't get me started."

"Why do you have this horrible image of Fang?" Vanille's voice began to raise.

"Look at her! She's just got done.. _messing_ around with Lebreau, and now.. now she's decided that she wants to 'date' Serah. Who is she trying to fool here?" Lightning brought a hand to her forehead. "I wasn't born yesterday. That's my little sister, not some notch that Fang can carve into her head rest."

Vanille just shook her head. "It's more than that. I can tell."

"Oh? Can you tell?" Lightning got to her feet. "Just how well do you think you know her, Vanille?"

That sounded like a stupid question to Vanille. "I've known her my whole life! I know her better than anyone.."

"Well then, did you know she was in love with _you_, too?" Lightning growled, only composing her face after she saw complete and utter shock cross Vanille's. The girl had no words, her green eyes were wide. _She really had no idea_.

_Shit_. Lightning thought to herself, that wasn't something she was supposed to let slip. They stared at each other, Lightning trying to come up with words to cover up her gaffe.

The silence was broken by the com piece that lay on the table, it started dancing a few centimeters before Lightning snatched it up.

"Serah?" Lightning answered, turning away from Vanille to wander while she spoke.

"Hey Claire!" Serah's voice came through the other side sounded slightly distorted. Relief poured through Lightning.

"Are you alright?" The soldier asked as she came to sit on a couch in the living room.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Serah sounded more worried about her sister.

"Great." Lightning spoke with little enthusiasm. "Is Fang treating you okay?"

"Great!" Serah really did sound enthusiastic. "She just brought back some huge slabs of meat and I'm cooking on an open fire!" _Really, really enthusiastic.. _Lightning bit her lip as Serah continued. "But she's like.. completely covered in blood. It's gross.."

Lightning sighed. "Ask if any of the blood is hers, please." Lightning listened as Serah relayed the question and got an answer.

"Nope!" Serah answered.

"Okay.." Lightning rubbed her forehead. "I'll get you home soon, alright?"

"Take your time, Claire!" Serah giggled. "I want to see this chocobo's eggs hatch"

"Right." Lightning sighed. Slouching slightly.. Vanille's suspicions were being slowly confirmed before Lightning's ears. "Be safe, I'll try and call tomorrow. Love you.."

"You too!"

_The line went dead._

Lightning threw the com onto the coffee table, running a hand through her hair as her eyes landed upon Vanille's feet. Raising her head she found the girl standing in front of her, her arms crossed and a severe expression on her face.

"You have some explaining to do." The red head spoke between her teeth.

Lightning sighed.

* * *

Using a boulder to anchor the blue piece of fabric, Fang tried to squeeze out as much of the red that stained the the top part of her sari that she could. It would definitely leave a mark. She left it resting in the water before she turned back to the fire. The meat she'd procured for the 'feast' tonight was starting to smell rather nice. She sat beside Serah comfortably on her elbows with her feet stretched out as she watched the girl cooking happily.

_Chocobos and cooking, this is going to be easier than I thought._

"Do you think we should give some to the mother?" Serah asked.

"Nah she won't eat it cooked." Fang answered automatically, staring off at the sunset. It's so clear tonight.

"Oh. How do you know all these things?" Serah asked looking over her shoulder. Fang just chuckled.

"This was my world, Serah. Instead of going to school for.. numbers and language like you did they taught me things like this in school. Just so I could survive." Fang smiled at the awestruck look on Serah's face.

"You know.. on Cocoon they taught us that all the people that lived on Pulse were barbarians.."

"_Gran_.. Pulse." Fang corrected, sitting upright. "And what do you think about that?"

Serah turned back to her food. "That the rest of my education could have been an entire waste of time as well. I mean what else could they have lied to me about?"

Fang smiled softly at the girls kindness. "Well, we were taught you were all demons."

"Am I a demon?" Serah giggled, stabbing one of the steaks and holding it in mid air looking for something to put it on. Fang held out her bare hand for it and Serah's eyes widened as she hovered it close enough for Fang to take it.

"Far from it, I'd wager. Though you are a Farron, you might have your sister's fury. Maybe I just haven't seen it yet." The tribal woman chuckled as she took a bite of her steak. "Mm.. Delicious."

Serah stabbed the other steak and asked in a small voice. "Is there.. somewhere I can let this cool..?"

"Umm.. " Fang looked around. "If its too hot for you you could just eat it off the knife." Fang laughed.

"Oh, right." Serah laughed too. "And you know, Lightning's not as scary as you think she is."

Fangs eyes went wide as she paused while she swallowed. "Oh. I am _not_ scared of your sister."

"Really?" Serah asked in a teasing tone. "Why haven't you asked me out then?"

"Respect." Fang spoke, waving her steak around in the air animatedly. "Haven't you ever wanted her to approve of someone you've been seeing before?"

"Of course.." Serah said quietly. She turned to her steak sadly, taking a bite directly off of the knife. She silently doubted that Fang could ever win over _Lightning's_ approval.

"Wow, I was hungry." Fang said after swallowing her last hunk of the meat. She slid completely to lay on her back, staring up at the sky that was now turning all shades of purple and blue. The sun had left them for the day.

Serah hesitated for a moment before setting down her steak and knife to rest against a rock. Something made her lose her appetite. She swung a leg over Fang's hips and peered down at her. The tribal woman met her eyes with wide green ones.

"Fang. You're so.. fascinating.." The girl said softly before leaning down and touching her lips to Fang's. She lingered there, making this kiss last much longer than any other she'd ever given the woman. It made the hairs on Fang's arms stand straight up. _'Fascinating', what did she mean by that?_ But Fang was lost in the kiss. It was so sensual, and Serah was an incredible kisser.

Serah broke the kiss just as softly as she'd started it and sat up, gazing down at Fang, her cheeks were as pink as her hair. Fang opened her eyes slowly and found she had to swallow before she could speak.

"Why am I fascinating to you?" She whispered. _Finally, the question she'd been pondering for the last week_.

"Because.." The girl started, tracing a finger through Fang's hair. "You're from a different world. A different century, a completely different way of life. In you're time, you were a strong warrior.." Serah stopped, feeling silly saying it like that. She bit her lip and thought hard before she continued. "I feel safe with you.."

"Safe.." Fang repeated, staring up at Serah mystified. Many things clicked together in Fang's head at once, but she didn't have time to assess them. Serah's lips were already on her's again, and this time she had much more fervor to return in the kiss. Her hand wound into Serah's hair with one hand on her hip, and it was bliss. Serah mewled softly into Fang's mouth from the intensity of the kiss. The sound and vibrations sent a thrill through Fang's body, the shudder broke the kiss apart. They stared deeply into each others eyes before Serah rested her head on Fang's shoulder.

The sound of the soft fire crackling could be heard in the air as Fang stared up at the sky. She came to realize that by nature, she was a protector. She spent her entire life protecting her family and friends, namely Vanille. So when Vanille fell in love with someone who could take care of her, Fang began feeling completely irrelevant, whether she consciously noticed it or not. It was unfair to compare Serah to Vanille, but in this instance.. it seemed so plainly obvious to her. There was another that needed protecting. She was beautiful, and for some reason she was completely enthralled with Fang. It all fell into place right in Fang's head just at that moment. If the girl needed Fang, she would be at her every beck and call without hesitation.

Glancing to her right she met the wide blue ambiance again. How was it she never noticed how truly breathtakingly beautiful this woman is.

Serah sighed contently, blushing a little from being caught staring. She buried her face into Fang's neck and closed her eyes, only hoping tomorrow could be as good as today ended up being.

* * *

**Sorry that took ages. Bit off more than I could chew here, and some shit going on IRL has been eating me. So, here it is. Hope I don't disappoint. R&R  
**


	4. Falter

With her blade drawn, Lightning pulled the front door closed behind her. Her exterior was as cool and calm as the night air that played with her hair. The huge vessel hovered stealthily over the middle of the street casting a long rope down that Lightning grabbed a hold of, wrapping one leg around it for support. As it took off, they began immediately hoisting her up. Her eyes wandered down the empty streets. The entire town was asleep, peaceful. It was daunting to know that in the matter of a few hours they sky would be lit up as if for some happy circumstance. Tonight's events would be anything but happy.

Lightning's stone cold expression did not falter however as she soared towards unprecedented heights. This would be the very first time she would lead an operation directly in the field. While she felt no fear, she regretted the circumstances in which it had to happen. NORA would fall tonight, one way or another. Every shot the Guard took would be to kill. How devastated would Serah be when she finds out that Snow is dead? It didn't have to end like this.. Lightning shook her head of the thought. There was no point in thinking about it. Serah's feelings aside there was no other way to resolve this. She saw this as a routine mission, nothing that could possibly endanger her life, but leaving the house on _anything_ but the best of terms with Vanille weighed on her. It didn't feel right. These thoughts went through her fluidly in the matter of a few moments, from the time it took her to leave the ground til she entered the vessel.

Lightning did not raise her head as she walked towards the cabin. She stopped only to return a salute she received along the long walkway. Upon entering her office, she began sliding her gloves on. She fumbled through her supply locker for extra rounds to put into her pouches. She stopped to take one last look at the few pictures she had on her desk. Serah.. Vanille.. _Fang_... Her family. It was hard to tear her eyes away, but in cracking her knuckles, the sight of them fueled her fire.

She walked past the pictures to take the small wired microphone off of her desk. When she flipped it on, a red light came on on the base of it. Before she spoke it went through her mind that in a few fleeting moments her voice would be droning through every single radio frequency the Guard was on at once. Lightning pursed her lips, gathering herself, before speaking assertively.

"This is your Commander, Lightning Farron. Get in your positions and wait for the signal. This is not a drill."

Lightning paused, staring at the even design at the head of the microphone, remembering how nervous she was during her first real operation. Her voice fell slightly..

"We're all going home tomorrow, together."

She flipped the microphone off and set it on the table. She grabbed the com piece off of the desk and walked through the door on the way to the cargo bay. The door shut behind her, leaving her emotions behind.

* * *

Fang grinned to herself, finally done smoothing out the entire handle of the thin but heavy piece of wood. It'd been an extremely lazy morning on the fact that Serah still hadn't woke up yet. She'd managed to sneak away to fish for breakfast and gather the supplies for this lance without her even noticing. It's not like they'd stayed up _that_ late last night. Fang used the vines she'd tied together to secure the sharp stone head to the lance firmly. It was decent, certainly not something Fang would use, but good for beginners. She pulled out a knife and began carving the last details into the handle, Serah's name in Pulsian script. Fang repeated the action many times across the handle, as it would form the grip.

Serah stirred gently, he sound of metal scraping against wood coming to her ears. In opening her eyes her first sight was the olive tanned, toned torso of Fang. As her eyes ran over the defined lines, she wished she could wake up this way every day. She had an overwhelming urge to run her lips against the texture of the woman's abdomen, but she controlled herself, taking a deep breath before sitting upright.

"Ah. You're alive!" Fang mocked, with a kind smile on her face.

Serah giggled softly rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Fang rose to her feet, bringing the new lance to rest next to her foot at her side.

"I made you something.." Fang watched closely at Serah's reaction. The girls mouth fell open lopsided. Fang chuckled before continuing.. "I thought, it might make you feel better when i have to leave you alone. Just.. having some form of protection. I'll teach you how to use it if you want.."

"It's.. really nice Fang thank you.." Serah took the lance, running her fingers over the handle smiling. No one had ever made her something by hand like this before.

"Is.. there somewhere I can bathe..?" Serah asked timidly.

"Thought you'd ask that soon. There's a waterfall right over there." with a hand on Serah's back Fang pointed her in the right direction. "Not too far away.."

Serah giggled. "I'll bring my stick just in case."

"You're _lance_, sweetheart." Fang corrected with a grin, shaking her head. "Don't be long, holler if you need me."

Fang stood, watching the girl walk off.

_That petite body standing under running water.._

Fang halted the thought immediately, her own fist came to knock herself upside the head. Everything was going as well as one could hope, she didn't need thoughts like that clouding her ultimate goal.

_In time._. Fang told herself. She was actually rather proud of herself that it hadn't become an issue sooner. Fang's sex drive is usually something that easily gets away from her. With Serah, it seemed there was so much more that came with the package. Fang never had the complete package before. It was a far more exciting experience she was learning, and it would be more than worth the wait. She felt lighter as she turned back to the camp, as if someone had turned the gravity down slightly.

It was an odd feeling. Fang bent over to throw a fish onto the fire, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. Is this what it felt like to fall.. No. She refused to jinx the thought. But all she'd been able to think about recently was the amazing shape and softness of Serah's lips, the kind tint of her eyes and the way they always changed when they meet Fang's dark green ones, the controlled pink chaos of her hair that always framed her face perfectly. Fang's heart beat faster, her hand came to rest over it as she felt the obvious change in rhythm. _Incredible._

The faint cry of a chocobo in the distance caught Fang's attention. Her eyes landed on the mother in the distance, she appeared to be screaming her head off. They then fell upon the large beast that was challenging her. _Humbaba_. One of the largest, and most dangerous, feral creatures that inhabited the Steppe.

Fang felt her stomach drop out. This wasn't the type of beast you'd want to come across by yourself under any circumstances, and she knew that chocobo would die before leaving her eggs. It was something she'd seen before. It was merely a part of nature, but this was easily Serah's favorite part about being out here. What would she do when she returned from her shower to find a bloody carcass and some strewn feathers where her little friend had been. Fang had told her she wouldn't let anything happen to the mother..

She didn't have a choice. Fang pulled her lance from her back as she bent double, running at the creature from behind. She ran over everything she knew about the beast in her head. They were very easily distracted, and it would only take one shot, one lucky stab through the beasts brain to incapacitate it, but she only had that element of surprise once. Get on the beasts back and go for the head. Sounded a lot easier than it would be.

Fang stopped behind the beast, taking one last deep breath before vaulting into the air using its hind legs. She landed on her knees, perfectly between it's shoulders when she straddled it and gripped it tightly with her thighs. It reared its head, roaring loudly at the intrusion and began running on all fours in the opposite direction.

Fang checked her balance before she brought her lance up with two hands above her head and brought it down hard against the creatures skull, it didn't penetrate the bone. She grunted and tried again, trying desperately to remember where the sweet spot was, panic was rising inside of her. If he managed to buck her off she would be in for the fight of her life. Fang took a deep breath to calm herself, moving her body in time with the rough strides the monster took, maintaining her position with absolute precision. She concentrated, holding her lance above her head once more, she used one hand to feel the creatures head in search of that one unguarded spot.

At the very last possible moment, Fang's eyes landed on the very short distance directly ahead of her. A thick branch on a collision course with her head. She didn't even have time to brace for the impact, much less avoid the obstruction. _How could she have not seen it coming?_ As her head connected with the branch, everything went black immediately. She felt nothing until she hit the ground. Her shoulder and head were throbbing painfully. Her blurry vision showed the beast was still running away from her, into the distance, growing smaller. Her luck was incredible, if he had turned she would have become his breakfast. She laid there completely defenseless, trying to figure out how far from the camp site she was. The ridge was right beside her, if she was lucky Serah would spot her on her way back.

Fang tried raising her head once more before she came too exhausted with the movement and was once again swallowed by the darkness.

When Fang came to, she thought perhaps there was no better way in the world to wake up. She felt her head laying in a soft, warm crevasse. A small hand was running over her forehead, along with a warm, moist cloth. Her eyes came open slowly one at a time to be greeted with quite possibly one of the most beautiful sights in the world. Serah, as sweet and warm as ever in one piece, perfectly safe, but those concerned eyes drilled into Fang's slightly unfocused ones. The tribal woman smiled, it hurt.

"What happened..? I was so scared.." Serah whispered, shaking with relief at Fang's return to consciousness.

Fang tried sitting up, coming to rest against Serah's shoulder, "Something came for the mother.. You know I swear before I met you I was never this klutzy.." Fang laughed a bit, but Serah's face fell.

"Something killed her?" Serah choked.

"No.. I got rid of it, She's fine.." Fang turned her head to point at the mother but stopped short. The bird was gone. "Ah.. what?"

Fang scrambled to her feet, ignoring her pounding head, and headed towards the place where the chocobo was. "He didn't even touch her! And if he would have come back he would have come back for me!" She was certain.

As they came to the spot a smile crossed Fang's lips. Against the rock of which the chocobo was sitting was several broken eggshells. Serah stared in wonder.

"Looks like they hatched and flew the coop." Fang chuckled, putting a hand against the dull pain in her head.

"Damn, I missed it." Serah sighed, turning around, her eyes scanning the distance. "Where do you think they went..?"

Fang knelt down beside the empty shells, peering at one in particular that she thought had shifted. "Hang on a second.." Using her pinky she flipped the shell over revealing an extremely small chick, just hours old at best. "Hello there, buddy!" Fang laughed at the weird expression on the bird, as if he was seeing the sun for the first time.

Serah whirled around and fell to her knees besides Fang, "Ohhhhh my gosh he's so cute! Did she leave him!"

"Well, he must not have been able to fly yet. He looks like the runt." Fang sat back on her rear, watching only Serah's face now.

"She left him.. to die..?" Her eyes were wide.

"The strong survive out here, love. The weak get left behind." Fang spoke gravely. "Doesn't look like there's anything wrong with him though, just a slow grower. Why don't you take him?" Her mouth curled at the corner.

"What? Like a pet..?" Serah's mouth fell open.

"Yeah.."

"I don't know how to take care-"

"I'll teach you." Fang grinned. "They're easy to take care of, make great pets too. And when they get older they make great transport." Fang was nearly blinded by the smile that was growing on Serah's face.

"You really think I can?" She asked, barely containing the excitement in her voice.

"Of course!" Fang shot back, scooping the little chick up delicately and placing him in the palm of Serah's hand. "Meet your mother little guy." She said softly.

Serah gasped at how little he actually was. They walked back to camp together and Fang immediately went to the nearest tree, groaning at her headache as she used her lance to shake nuts out of the branches.

She went to sit next to Serah at the fire, and crushed a few the nuts up between her fingers, handing the bits to Serah to feed to the little chick.

"Ohh.." Serah crooned softly, "He's hungry. He's soooooooo cute." She giggled as the bird nibbled at the nut fragments on her fingertips.

Fang agreed, but she wasn't looking at the chocobo chick. Serah's eyes were twinkling with wonder and adoration at the small creature. Fang couldn't look away, her heart thrummed faster again. The unfamiliar feelings poured through her. Serah's kindness was beyond words, even towards smaller creatures. She cared about even the little things that mattered to Fang as well. _Where has she been my whole life?_

Serah looked over at Fang was unable to read the tribal woman's expression. Fang stared at her looking completely dazed. It captured every one of Serah's senses, she managed a half smile back at the tanned brunette before Fang's head began moving closer to hers. Serah's eyes fell closed slowly as she waited for the impact. As their lips met, it was as if a hundred different words and emotions passed between them. For Serah, it was almost too good to be true. She prayed silently against Fang's lips that she was feeling the same way, because she knew that with every kiss, every touch, every small little gesture, she was truly beginning to fall for this amazing tribal goddess.

* * *

Vanille was on edge, pacing back and forth in the living room. Certainly Lightning should have at least called by now? It gnawed at her stomach uneasily even though she knew she probably had nothing to worry about. This sounded like child play compared to some of the battles they'd already been through together. She wondered idly how much of her wife's strength had actually been the l'Cie powers making her more powerful, and how strong she was without them now.

A knock came at the locked door and Vanille ran to it feeling halfway relieved, until she opened it.

A man stood there, wearing a similar uniform to her wife's, though it was more extravagant. She looked at him oddly.

"Vanille Farron?" The man asked.

"Y-yes.." Vanille answered breathlessly.

"I'm General Acosta, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" The man spoke gravely, the expression on his face sent a thrill of a terror through Vanille.

"Uh.. Yeah." She opened the door so he could come in, closing it behind him. He took his hat off as he entered. They stared at each other for a moment before he spoke again.

"You might want to sit down.. Mrs. Farron." The man spoke slowly. Without thinking Vanille sunk into the couch. She was barely able to put air into her lungs.

"What is it..?" She spoke barely above a whisper.

"It's.. about Lightning."


	5. Rewind: Space, Time

**R&R**

* * *

Lightning held her breath in anticipation. The signal was given in the form of flashing headlights from the vessel. Immediately the electricity in the building they were currently surrounding shut off. It seemed as though there were a few small beats of silence before the men and women in front of Lightning began moving, silently sliding down ropes to the rooftop below. Their boots were loud as they landed, the thudding could be heard from the vessel as Lightning gripped her own rope.

"Keep an eye on the back doors." Her voice was emotionless as she spoke over her shoulder to the crew. She didn't wait fora response before sliding down her rope. As she landed, she drew her weapon, molding it into its gun form as she watched the men in front of her set off the charge on the door. Walking in last, Lightning took her time taking in her surroundings. Other charges could be heard going off on other floors as more soldiers flooded into the building. She felt a pit in her stomach when she didn't hear any signs of conflict yet.

"Clear every floor." She muttered before radioing back to the vessel to have the lights turned back on. _What a bust.._

The intelligence that pinned NORA to this location was supposed to be full proof. Sighing in frustration, Lightning took the stairs downwards as the lights came back on. Her very first operation and it appeared there wasn't even anyone here. How embarrassing. Even worse, this meant that Serah would take even longer to get home. They'd put all their chips into this raid and come up empty handed. It could take weeks to come across another lead like that. Lightning smoldered as she finally reached the basement alone.

A few pieces of ancient machinery adorned the dark room, seemingly serving no other purpose than to collect dust. It didn't look like anyone had been here in years. Defeated, she wondered if she could stay down here and avoid scrutiny she would get when she showed her face again to the rest of the guard. She had just turned for the stairs when she heard a creak echo through the old wood on the other side of the room. She hastened to make her way quickly across the room, finding only a teenage boy sitting in a large walk in closet. She pointed her gun at him, finding fear in his face.

"Please, don't shoot." The boy begged, panting heavily as his voice cracked with puberty. Lightning did not, however, lower her weapon, her eyes narrowed as she looked him over. He looked familiar, his spiky blond hair shook with his ragged breathing.

"Didn't get the message that they'd fled, huh?" Lightning spoke without a sign of mercy in her voice. She knew this kid had something to do with NORA.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The boy squeaked.

Lightning sighed, agitated with his games, but at least they'd be able to press him for information. Her hand went to her com piece, but she dropped it before reaching it. How ridiculous would it look if, after carrying out a failed operation, she called for backup for help with forcing a teenage boy up a few flights of stairs. She took a step into the closet, bending down to take the boys arm.

A sharp blow stuck the side of Lightning's head without warning. It stung her. Her senses were numb from the shock. She heard her gunblade clatter to the ground. Her head spun with the momentum of the object that collided with her. A small gasp escaped her lips. Before she could recover, she felt a pair of large hands grip either side of her head, forcing it at full momentum into the nearby door frame. She saw a white flash behind her eyelids, and then she saw nothing at all.

It seemed like no time passed at all as she immediately found herself on her back, her eyes unable to focus. The throbbing in her head blinded her. She could only hear faint voices. The boy's, pleading. An older man, who sounded extremely familiar..

"I'll catch up, Maqui. Tell the others.."

"Fine!" The boy yelled stubbornly before his footsteps retreated.

Lightning tried in vain to see how the boy was escaping, there must be an underground passage here. She tried sitting up but only made her throb worse. A whimper escaped her, alerting Snow of her return to consciousness. He turned swiftly and drove his boot hard into Lightning's rib cage.

_At least one broken rib.._

But she worked to keep herself silent, she knew he would want to hear her cry out in pain.

"Hi, sis." He said calmly, as if they were meeting for tea in casual restaurant. He let his knees hit the floor on either side of Lightning's hips. Her thoughts immediately went to the worst, but after a while it seemed he was merely in this position to block her from getting back to her feet again. Not that she was sure she'd be able to walk in this condition anyway.

"Don't make me sick." Lightning whispered. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked in the same breath. _Keep him talking, recover enough to catch him off guard._

"You." Snow said simply. "You ruined everything I had to live for. You ruined my marriage."

"You ruined your marriage." Lightning corrected confidently, without hesitation. She flinched as she saw Snow's fist come down again, landing roughly against her right eye.

"No! He yelled viciously, a manic look in his eyes. "You ruined her image of me!"

"You ruined your image." Lightning corrected again, this time expecting the blow, it landed in the same spot. A small moan escaped her. She wondered how much more of this she could take, but it didn't stop her mouth. "You were never mature enough for her." The fist landed on her again, this time making her head bounce against the floor. She felt blood on her face, but she had no idea where its exact source was. "You're a fucking maniac, and I saw right through you from the start! An orphan who surrounds himself with people weaker than himself..."

"You're dead." Snow said under his breath. His teeth came together as if Lightning's words alone were working him into a frenzy.

"And you tell these children you're a hero, somehow you got them to believe it. But then you found out you could manipulate them, huh? Make them do your bidding for the greater good right? They're easy to lie to. Children believe everything but you were lying to everyone, even yourself." Lightning spoke, just above a whisper. She paused, waiting for the next onslaught, but it didn't come. Snow just stared at her looking murderous. A smile came to Lightning's lips.

"But Serah.. Serah was too strong minded to believe your bullshit wasn't she? You would have made a great dictator if you didn't let your feelings get in the way, Snow. It's always the charismatic ones.."

Snow sighed. "You never let Serah live, Light. She's an adult and you've treated her like a child her entire life. That's okay though. I'm setting her free tonight." The ends of his lips curled as he glanced down at his bloody hands.

"And you think she'll just come running back to you after you_ kill_ me huh?" Amusement was in Lightning's voice, though her eyes closed from the pain.

"In time." Snow smirked.

"Delusional." Lightning said bluntly, anger flaring. How could he possibly _believe_ that? She opened her eyes and met his, before spitting blood onto his face.

He blinked slowly, wiping it away before saying gravely, "Goodbye, Lightning." he leaned forward slightly to wrap his large hands around Lightning's throat and he began strangling her.

_It can't end like this. Where's the guard?_

_Just a little longer..._

_They'd have to come soon..._

"She... loves.. Fang.." Lightning choked out with her last breath.

His hands slackened enough for Lightning to take several deep breaths.

"Serah? Loves Fang?" He barked out loudly in between his ruckus laughter. Lightning took one last deep breath before his hands began constricting her airways again. "That's a good one. No more distractions, Claire." He grinned to himself at the use of her real name.

That was her last chance.

She closed her eyes thinking about how stupid it was to come down here alone. Her thoughts were everywhere at once. They landed on Vanille. She'd never get to properly apologize to her, what a stupid fight. It wasn't worth ever fighting with Vanille. She'd never see those beautiful green eyes again, or that radiant smile. In their short time together Lightning had never been able to piece together the right words to describe just how desperately in love she was with the girl. She doubted now, that the words actually existed.

Serah. After she was done mourning she'd be with Fang. Fang could protect her, if her intentions were real.

_Serah.. I'm so sorry.._

How would she be able to deal with losing the last real member of her family? The poor thing is so young, so innocent. So sweet.

Lightning felt the feeling leaving her hands and feet. They felt like empty sacks weighing her down. Her chest ached for relief that wouldn't come. Her eyes rolled open landed on Snow's face. Satisfaction ran through her. If she hadn't read Snow correctly in the first place, it could have very well been Serah being choked to death right now.

Blackness framed her vision. This was it. This is what death is like.

Her eyes were losing focus, when she spotted a tiny red dot that landed on Snow's hat. She worked now to stay conscious, knowing exactly what _that_ was.

A grin grew on her face, as she locked eyes with Snow.

With her last ounce of effort, she let a small single chuckle escape from her lips.

His eyes narrowed infinitesimally before the sound rang out. To Lightning, it sounded like it was miles away, like someone had just beat a large piece of aluminum with a piece of wood. Snow's expression locked into place as the life left his eyes.

The last thing Lightning felt before she lost consciousness was a warm dribbling liquid that landed on her face.

_Snow's blood._

_

* * *

_Fang rested on her side, running her fingers idly through Serah's hair. The fire crackled on while the smaller girl built a rough nest out of dead grass and twigs.

The sky burned bloody red and a warm breeze caught their hair every so often. A perfect end to a perfect day.

Serah sat her newborn chocobo chick into the middle of her makeshift nest, smiling down gently at it. It cheeped softly in response.

"I love him." Serah crooned softly, turning to Fang only to find Fang's eyes were already on her. Fang only smiled in response, completely lost in her thoughts. Thoughts that only involved Serah and herself attached at the lips, or in a close embrace. She felt as though Serah was the only other person in the world right now.

_You've got it bad._

_I know._

_Say something to her.._

"I love you-...r eyes." Fang stumbled.

_Whoa, that was close._

Serah didn't seem to notice the near confession, simply blushing and looking away.

_Is this love?_

Fang had been puzzled about this all day. She thought love was supposed to be something that took years to properly grow. How could it be this easy? It seemed effortless with Serah..

"I love your eyes too, Fang.." Serah said back coyly, though she was unable to meet their gaze.

Everything about the girl made Fang feel lightheaded. Her sweet voice, her soft skin, her beautiful smile. And even now, the pink tint to her cheeks that matched her hair perfectly when she blushed. It was incredible. Her heart rate shot up immediately. Unable to resist the urge any longer, Fang let her hand fall from Serah's hair to the girls cheek, willing it to look towards her. A smirk grew on her lips as Serah began blushing harder, or perhaps it was the hue of the sunset.

"Don't look away.." Fang whispered softly, as she began moving her head closer to Serah's. Their noses were touching now, she could feel the girl's soft breath fall against her lips.

"Fang.." Serah whispered breathlessly. "I.."

Whatever she was about to proclaimed was devoured by Fang. Their lips came together softly at first, gently caressing each other. Without thinking Serah rolled on top of Fang, her small hands were holding the woman's face in place as she deepened the kiss. This was all too much for Fang's self control.

_How much damage could one night do_?

After all her hard work could she throw it away on one night of passion? No, it was more than passion, far more. Fang's hands gripped Serah's hips. Her lips parted gently to take a breath and Serah's tongue was there to take advantage of the breach, exploring Fang's mouth. Fang met Serah's tongue with her own, letting them entwine and move together like a well choreographed dance. How long she waited to be able to do this with her, with no worries. It was beautiful, but the monster inside Fang was growing. Her temperature was rising, and she wanted more than anything to feel more of Serah now, more than she'd ever felt before. She pined for it, and her hands slid lower.

Serah's breathing was heavy now, the soft noises that escaped her lips now and then were growing more frequent now that Fang was playing with her thighs. She never knew what being loved by another woman would be like, she had no doubts in her mind now that she would enjoy this very much. Her hands fell to Fang's neck and collar bone, running her fingertips against the woman's flesh gently.

_Don't do it. Not yet. _

The voices in Fang's head were growing more distant as her self control was slipping from her. Every noise that Serah made only spurred the monster on more. She felt as though her body was melting into the ground below her from the slender body on top of her. She could swear, even though it was very slight, Serah was beginning to build a rhythm moving her body against her. The fiction was creating an inferno between them. Serah's hands were in Fang's hair now, weaving their way through the madness. Fang held on desperately to reality, trying to pull her mind back.

"Fang?" Serah asked in a higher voice than normal, pulling away quickly. "What's that?"

"Fuck." Fang muttered. The voices in her head spoke all at once, three completely different points of view.

_Fuck, that was hot!_

_Fuck, that was close.._

_Fuck.. that's.. the com._

Fang fumbled for a moment for the device that was vibrating inside of her shirt, not meeting Serah's eyes. "Impeccable timing.."

If she followed her mind's advice, she would both have to thank and beat Lightning's ass for this one.

"Yes?" She answered, clearing her throat abruptly after, it was far too deep with desire. She paused only for a moment. "Vanille? Calm down, what happened?"

Serah sat bolt upright, her eyes wide. Why would Vanille be calling and not Lightning? And.. why would she be upset? She froze in place waiting on edge for Fang to speak again, to say anything, to confirm or deny her biggest fears.

"Alright. It's okay. We'll see you soon." Fang hung up and brought a hand to her forehead, Serah sat there holding her breath.

"Fang..?" she whispered.

"We're getting picked up." Fang muttered, sitting up herself. "Serah, Lightning.."

Fang started, but Serah immediately interrupted her. She'd been expecting something like this, ever since the first day Lightning joined the Guardian Corps. Not that she'd ever been even injured before, but it was a recurring nightmare. Her sister was in danger almost every day..

"Is she dead?" Serah croaked, her eyes already stinging.

"No." Fang answered quickly, looking at Serah. "She's gonna be fine. She just got hurt."

Serah breathed a deep sigh of relief, but she still looked upset. "How bad..?"

"Vanille said.."

_Vanille said she could have died._

Fang shook her head before finishing, "She'll recover completely." she amended, seeing Serah automatically relax. If there was permanent damage it wasn't Fang's place to break the news to Serah. She'd keep her at ease now until they got to the hospital.

"Guard's coming for us.." Fang said softly, taking Serah's hand. "It's gonna be alright. I'll be there with you okay?"

"So the terrorists are gone?" Serah asked, moving into Fang's arms. Her body was shaking slightly.

Fang froze. This wasn't her place to tell Serah either, and actually she didn't even know what had ended up happening to Snow.

_Wow. All these days of bliss you had with her, she's got a whole lot of reality coming to her now._

Fang's head sunk. She didn't want Serah to have to go through this pain. Almost losing her sister, and possibly losing her ex husband. She didn't do anything to deserve this. Why do these things always happen to the best of people?

"I guess it's safe if they're coming to get us." Fang rubbed the girls back. It felt horrible lying to her.

"I'm gonna gather up some food for the little guy." Serah said, her face blank. Anything to keep her busy, she stood and took her amateur lance to the nearby tree, imitating what Fang had done. Fang saw the aircraft approaching in the distance. She never thought it would come to this. Sighing, she stood up, cradling the little chocobo as she picked it up, checking the campsite to make sure she had everything. She glanced at Serah who was working adamantly, wondering how close the girl was to losing her mind with worry. She felt almost as bad as Serah.

Maybe this was love. You share the good times, and you share the pain in the horrific moments in life. She knew that much.

Her hair began whipping around as the aircraft began its descent towards the ground.

* * *

**You didn't really think I'd kill off Lightning? Silly, silly people.**


	6. Anticipation

**Sorry it took so long. Work. work. work. nom. zzz. repeat. Sorry if it sucks too :\ Been extremely distracted. R&R**

* * *

Vanille sat alone in the empty hospital room. Empty apart from an unconscious body, her hand was wound between the fingertips of her beloved Lightning. The woman slept peacefully, induced sleep from the wild amount of pain medication that was being dripped directly into her bloodstream. The easy beeping that signified her heartbeat was even, smooth, calm. It calmed Vanille, but the crease of worry still wore at her eyebrows. Her face had nearly healed from the last bruise she suffered, and now her face was adorned with many. Her bottom lip had been busted open. Lightning wore a neck brace and in between the structure of it the dark bruises around her neck could be seen. The hand marks where she was nearly strangled to death.

_A severe concussion. Whiplash. Severe bruising around the neck and face. Twenty seven stitches on the head and mouth. Three cracked ribs. Blood loss from internal bleeding... _

The doctor's words came back to Vanille in pieces as she stared at her sleeping wife. How incredible that she'd made it out of something so dire. Incredible that she would make a full recovery. Like a feline, Lightning had nine lives, but how many did she have left? How many more times would Vanille get a general knocking at her door to tell her something terrible had happened? How many more times would Vanille be strong enough to face him?

She bent her head low to touch Lightning's hand against her own cheek, closing her eyes. _It didn't matter._ No matter how many times it took she would be here without hesitation, at the bedside of her wounded lover.

A sharp knock came at the door that startled Vanille, her head shot up abruptly to catch the short female doctor holding the door open for Serah to come walking slowly in. Vanille felt relieved that she finally wasn't alone anymore, but the girl only had eyes for her sister. They were wide, as if Lightning's appearance was worse than she'd expected. Her mouth hung open slightly as she walked across the room to the other side of the bed.

"Oh.. Claire.." Serah whispered softly as she took her sisters hand.

Vanille stared at Serah, opting to say nothing at all. This had to be just as hard for her, if not harder. The sound of the door closing broke her gaze when she noticed the doctor was the only other person in the room. She looked around wildly for a moment before finding Fang outside, looking in through a window.

They locked eyes before Vanille crossed the room quietly and slid out of the door.

"What are you doing out here..?" Vanille asked, approaching Fang.

"I.. just thought I'd give her a minute. How are you?" Fang spoke lowly as Vanille walked automatically into her arms. She draped them around the girl's waist.

"Well.. I'm okay. As good as I can be. She's going to be fine.."

"Looks bad.." Fang muttered.

"Yeah. It looks worse than it is though. That's a very good thing. I don't think she's in pain.." Vanille's voice was small and slightly shrill. Fang held her closer. It was always Vanile's way, to stay positive and hide her real feelings. She had amazing skill in that, it was as if she had the ability to bury any overwhelming feelings so deep within herself that no one would ever be able to guess them.

Fang knew that right now Vanille was actually crying hysterically.

"How's Serah?" The smaller girl asked.

"She's strong." Fang nodded. "I kinda get the impression that she's been waiting for something like this to happen to her sister, she seems prepared for it, anyway.."

Something moved in Fang's sari, Vanille took a step back with eyes wide as the tiny chocobo crawled up onto Fang's shoulder.

"You caught a chocobo chick?" Vanille asked, her eyes going soft at the creature.

"It's Serah's." Fang smiled down at him. "He got left behind so I told her I'd help her look after him."

"Fang.." Vanille started, a small smile growing on her face. "You're quite smitten aren't you?"

"Ah. I don't know.." Fang scratched the back of her neck. "It all seems pretty fast.. you know."

"Don't do that, Fang." Vanille said, turning to lean against the window. "If you love someone, you should tell them."

"I don't want to rush anything." Fang shrugged.

"Yeah, but if you wait too long it could be too late.." Vanille hummed.

"I know what I'm doing.." Fang stared at the back of Vanille's head.

"What if.. Serah met someone.. before you got to tell her how you felt.." Vanille looked down. "You'd have to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been.."

Vanille was trying so desperately to make Fang understand that she wasn't actually talking about Serah at all, but the tribal woman wasn't picking up on her hints.

How were you supposed to tell someone you know about something like that? As a married woman, how do you say _five hundred and six years ago it was mutual..?_ And what does it matter? No matter how it was back then it wouldn't change anything in the present. Vanille is so madly in love with Lightning, she can't even see anyone else. But why did it seem so important to tell Fang? She wondered what it must feel like to watch someone you care so deeply for completely ignore you and fall in love with someone else.

_Oh gosh, how bad did I hurt her?_

"If Serah met someone that could make her happier than I could, then I'd be happy for her.. " Fang muttered, bringing her hands up to rest on the back of her head, completely oblivious.

"That's stupid Fang!" Vanille shrieked, turning around. Her fists rolled into balls. "What about _you_? Don't you ever think about yourself? Do you _want_ to be alone forever?"

"Uhh.." Fang took a step back.. "Vanille, I'm not a scholar of romance or anything but I'm pretty sure she's into me too.. I don't think she's just gonna take off with someone else."

"You don't get it!" Vanille took a step forward. "How hardheaded are you?"

"I resent that.." Fang started, her eyes narrowing before Vanille's open palm connected with her face.

Shock crossed Fang's face as she absorbed the slap. "Whats wrong with you?"

Vanille just shook her head, looking hurt for some reason before slipping back through the door into Lightning's room.

_How do you always manage to get into trouble, even when you aren't around?_

Fang sighed, bringing her hand up to her face. Fang glanced through the window once more to find Vanille had her back to her, at the foot of Lightning's bed. She headed for the door deciding she'd left Serah alone for long enough.

As she closed the door behind her Serah turned and met her eyes, Fang smiled at her walking across the room in a few strides to wrap her arms around the girl. The tiny chocobo walked from Fang's shoulder to Serah's and nestled into the girls neck.

"Are you alright?" Fang whispered, peering over Serah's shoulder to get a better look at Lightning, only to lock eyes with her, it frightened her, she wasn't expecting to find the woman awake.

"I must be in heaven, the first thing I see when I open my eyes is Fang." Lightning grinned, her voice was dripping with kind sarcasm. Fang smirked. Serah's head shot around at the sound of her sister's voice, she stumbled to her sister's bedside and knelt beside her.

"I wouldn't make you wait, darling." Fang chuckled, standing behind Serah.

"You got a tan.." Lightning smiled at Serah. "And.. a pet? That's not fair, all I got is a fucking headache."

Serah giggled.

Lightning stared at her for a moment until a hand on her other side grasped her own. She moved her head, very slowly, to lock eyes with Vanille, who she flashed her winning smile for, as well as she could with a busted lip anyway.

"Hey." Lightning said under her breath, squeezing Vanille's hand.

Vanille took a deep breath just staring at her wife. She was as white as a ghost, but seeing Lightning move again was quite possibly the most beautiful image she could ever hope to see.

"I love you." Vanille whispered.

"I love you more." Lightning grinned. "I'm fine, don't worry. Just a headache right now."

"So what happened..?" Serah asked.

By the time Lightning turned her head to look at Serah again, a blank expression crossed her face. "I.. don't remember.."

"Short term memory loss from the mild head trauma. It should be temporary, in the next few days it _should_ come back to her." The doctor informed them.

Serah touched Lightning's face delicately, "Oh.."

"How does my face look?" Lightning smirked, before closing her eyes and wincing slightly.

"Purple." Serah muttered, "Are you in pain?"

"My head.." Lightning whispered.

"She's due for another dose. Could you push that button there?" The doctor motioned to Fang. "Yeah. Just once."

Fang pushed the button and a smile spread across Lightning's face.

"We need to get one of these things for home." Fang chuckled, observing the instant change in Lightning's mood. Lightning laughed with her. Serah rose and leaned back into Fang, grinning herself. The expression Lightning was wearing was similar to the one she wore when she was drunk. _Good times_.

Vanille leaned over the bed and placed her head gently on Lightning's shoulder. It was silent in the room, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Lightning put an arm around Vanille and watched Fang and Serah exchange whispered words. She wasn't sure if it was just the rush of drugs she'd just sustained, but the way they stood now it appeared her sister fit perfectly against Fang.

"Be nice.." Vanille whispered, evidently aware of what Lightning was looking at. Lightning frowned, but nodded, looking away when Fang looked up at her and caught her staring.

"Would either of you like a drink? I'm headin' down to the lobby."

"No. Thanks." Lightning muttered. Vanille shook her head, still not looking at Fang.

Lightning's eyes fell on Serah after Fang closed the door behind her. Serah looked away when she saw Lighting eying her.

"Hey. Come here." Lightning said as she patted the bed beside her, wincing as she scooted over making room for Serah.

Serah sat on the side of the bed hesitantly, making sure not to pull out any of the tubes that ran into Lightning's arm.

Lightning rubbed her sisters back gently, making her voice light. "Are you alright? She took good care of you..?"

"I had a great time." Serah muttered, not meeting Lighting's eyes.

Lightning sighed.

"What do you see in her..?" She asked. It wasn't an unkind tone in her voice, but truly as if she wanted to know how the tribal woman had charmed her. Vanille was very still beside her. _Holding her breath_?

Serah's face changed, but she still couldn't look at Lightning, it softened somewhat.

"I can't even describe it. She's so good to me, Claire. She's so sweet. And she's intelligent.." Serah took the tiny chocobo off of her shoulder and looked down at it. "She's fascinating, and she's strong. And her accent is amazing, I could listen to her talk forever. And she's gorgeous.." Serah's eyes narrowed as she stood up, turning her back completely on her sister.

"And Claire? I'm almost twenty years old. You can't... take her away from me." Her voice dropped dangerously as she finished her last sentence. She spoke it nearly exactly as Lightning would if she were trying to intimidate someone, but still, it sounded like a kitten yelping for it's mother.

"I know I can't-" Lightning started, but Serah interrupted her, her voice raising.

"She makes me happy _Lightning_! You can't hold my hand forever, and I'm not letting you make decisions for me anymore! I love you, but I'll move out if I have to!" Serah growled between her teeth, turning around to meet her sisters eyes fiercely, surprised not to see a fight in Lightning's eyes at all. Lightning just nodded at her.

"I know." Lightning spoke barely above a whisper. "I can't fight it, it won't do anything but tear us apart. All I can do is be there to comfort you if it goes wrong. And that's what I'm gonna do.."

Serah's mouth fell open. She wondered if someone pushed the morphine button again while her back was turned.

"And by comfort, I mean_ kill_ Fang." Lightning chuckled. "I'll have to give her _the talk_. Maybe when I've healed though, it won't be very threatening if I'm wearing a neck brace. I'm all for you seeing her, well not _all_ for it, and I don't really want to _see_ you guys flaunting it in front of me, but I don't oppose it.. Not anymore." Lightning sighed, looking at Vanille who was beaming. After all, Fang had made this whole crisis a lot easier..

"Ah! Oh thank you, Claire!" Serah darted to her sisters bed, "It was so important to Fang that you gave your consent, now maybe she'll make it official." Serah leaned down and kissed her sisters cheek, nuzzling her.

"Just be careful, okay?" Lightning pleaded, leaning into her sisters face with a half smile on her face.

"I will. It's part of life you know, taking chances? _Thank you for letting me live.._" Serah muttered. Lightning's eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna go tell Fang!" Serah said, unable to contain the excitement in her voice before she walked hastily out of the door.

"You did the right thing.." Vanille murmured, leaning into Lightning's neck, she'd all but crawled onto the bed by now. But Lightning was lost in thought. Something Serah said had triggered something in her memory.

_You never let her live, Light. _

"Oh shit!" Lightning eye's widened, she reached for Vanille, going rigid. "Vanille! I remember!"

Vanille's eyes were wide as she listened to who exactly put her wife into the state she was in, how, and what happened to him. She knew that Lightning was going after NORA but she had no idea it would truly end up coming down to a show down between Snow and Lightning. Lightning was frantic, having no idea how to tell her sister she'd nearly been killed by her ex husband, and that he was dead now, though she knew it would have to be done soon otherwise she'd hear it from someone else. That wasn't an option.

The sound of Lightning's heart rate speeding up was amplified by the machine that was monitoring it. It caught the doctor's attention who took notice of the break through, and started running tests, telling Lightning her guests would have to leave for the day.

* * *

Serah sped down the hallway on cloud nine. She wanted to skip and sing and pick flowers and pet unicorns. She settled for skipping though, the little chocobo balancing on her shoulder until she came to the corner where she nearly collided with Fang, who was carrying two paper cups of water.

"Ah. Sorry babe, took me a while.." Fang started, slightly startled.

Serah dove into her arms. "You aren't going to believe what just happened!" Her voice shook with joy. "Claire approves of you!"

Fang pulled away, staring down at the girl considerably more startled looking. "Really? She said that?"

Serah nodded, thrilled, she took one of the glasses and sipped from it, turning back for Lightning's room. As they walked together she slipped her hand into Fang's. Fang was still slightly shocked, deciding this was probably too good to be true, she wanted to hear it directly from Lightning's mouth. They were greeted with a locked door when they returned however. Peering into the window they could see the doctor leaning over Lightning, who spotted them immediately. She stared at Fang as if she were trying to communicate something to her, it looked slightly dire and Fang immediately picked up on it. Fang glanced at Vanille who had her eyes on where Fang's hand was entwined with Serah's.

_What is she looking at? Wouldn't that be ironic?_

_Finally got Lightning's approval, does Vanille have a problem with it now? Maybe that's why she slapped you.  
_

_What a couple a nut jobs.  
_

"Excuse me? We got locked out.." Serah spoke politely to a passing nurse.

"Oh, visiting hours are over, sweetheart. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Ah. Thanks." Serah muttered, looking up at Fang. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight.." She smiled as they turned, heading for the exit, then blushing when she realized what she may have just implied. Fang just chuckled.

They walked home, hand in hand slowly, just taking in their surroundings as the sun set over the lake. Although Serah loved her time on the Archylte Stepp_e_, it did feel good to be home again. To see other people interacting and going about their daily business. She would get to sleep in her own bed tonight. With Fang. With.. Lightning's consent. Serah's palms went sweaty at the prospect. Would their first time be tonight? What if.. what if after all of this she couldn't please Fang. She'd never been with a woman before.. It would be like the first time all over again. Serah swallowed hard, clearing her throat.

"So.. what do you want for dinner..?" Serah asked.

"Hmm. How about you let me cook tonight..?" Fang said with a smirk. Would this be like a first date of sorts? Time to turn the charm on. "I could teach you how to fish first.."

Serah beamed, in this sunset the view from the roof would be gorgeous. She took a deep breath before opening the front door. Nerves or not, the night would be theirs and Serah had been waiting patiently for this..


	7. Inadequate

**Serah strikes me as an awkward character...**

* * *

The sun felt great as it gently baked Serah's back and neck. She sat, her feet dangling off the edge of the roof over the water, but the great height she was at didn't scare her. Fang had a secure arm around her waist. Serah was sitting sideways on her lap, and it felt like she was made to sit there. It was as if she fit there perfectly. She held Vanille's binding rod that they had borrowed, the four lines dangled down into the slow moving water below. It was so calm, the sun was reflected in the water as if it was a mirror, as if there were two suns dropping down into another, becoming one.

Serah had enjoyed everything about fishing so far except for baiting the hooks, luckily Fang took care of that for her. Then again, the charm of fishing may have just been the company she shared. They sat in a comfortable shared silence for what seemed like hours. Fang was nuzzling her nose into the side of Serah's neck and face, breathing evenly. The warm breath kept Serah on edge, it amazed her. After this long she thought she'd adjust to the feeling. It was such a simple action but it made Serah's heart flutter every time she exhaled. She ran a hand through her pink locks, her eyes seemingly locked on the water below, but out of the corner of her eye she was staring at Fang's torso.

The woman had ditched the top of her sari again, claiming it was too hot to wear it. Serah wondered if she was doing this on purpose to drive her mad. Her eyes followed the well defined lines in her abs, so smooth, so hard. As if they were carved from stone._ Unreal_. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt self conscious.

Fang's arm tightened around her waist before she spoke. "Anything yet..?"

"Nope." Serah sighed, Fang's breath had crashed against her and ran down her collar bone. "Maybe I'm doing it wrong.."

"Give it some time." Fang chuckled, sending vibrations down Serah's spine.

_Wow. That deep voice is dangerous at close range..._

Serah squirmed slightly.

_At this rate I'll die of a heart attack before dinner._

Luckily, it wasn't long until there was a pull on one of Serah's lines. After she'd caught two decently sized fish she reluctantly vacated Fang's lap. She gave the fish to Fang to clean, debone, and cook and she opted on taking a shower before dinner.

She was rather excited actually, they'd finally gotten running water in the neighborhood. It would be her first real shower since Cocoon. _A cold shower_. She undressed and stepped into the lukewarm water. It consumed her, soaking her through, her eyes fell shut. She hoped it would clear her head a bit. Usually she was a quiet reserved girl, it wasn't like her to pining for someone so sexually, but she couldn't resist Fang. She had the body, the eyes, and the voice. She was a stone cold fox but there was so much more to her. Intelligent, kind, affectionate.. Serah was trying to convince herself she was attracted to the latter, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. All she could see was the goddess on top of her, taking her, _fucking_ her roughly.

She pulled herself out of her daydream, opening her eyes, cursing herself. She never had thoughts like that, even more she was shocked to find one of her hands rested on her stomach, quite low. She moved it, her fingertips tracing an invisible line from one hipbone to the other. She let out a soft gasp as she felt the water cascade against her flesh. It was as if she was generating electricity that ran through her entire body, jolting every one of her nerve endings. She ran her other hand over her breast eliciting better results and a moan.

"No." She actually spoke against her internal thoughts. _This isn't helping_.

Frustrated, she turned the water off. Stepping out and wrapping herself in a towel she made the dash for her room hoping not to be seen. Closing the door behind her she let the towel fall to her feet, she immediately approached her mirror looking herself over. Her expression fell. Serah was never satisfied with her body, she felt it had no structure. No curves, no boobs. Nothing worthy of offering the Oerban goddess downstairs. She felt underdeveloped. Her shoulders slouched. How come Lightning got the body when all she did was hide in a uniform ninety-five percent of the time? She'd always told her younger sister to be patient, that she'd grow eventually. Serah was almost twenty now. All hope was gone. Becoming a crystal for a month had probably not helped either.

Sighing, Serah began getting dressed, pulling on a pleated skirt. She decided it would only be fair to completely deck herself out tonight for Fang using whatever she could. She pulled on a black tank top to contrast her red skirt, that she wore higher than she normally would. She brushed her hair wondering to herself what Fang's physical type was.

She'd seen Fang flirt with her sister before, whether or not it was sarcastic she wondered if there _was _a physical attraction there. The only thing she shared with Lightning was hair and eye color. It was hard growing up in Claire's shadow. A lot to live up to. She lined her eyes with a dark color, hoping they'd stand out. Resigned she ran her hand through her hair, deciding she'd leave it down tonight.

What about Vanille? She considered her a sister, sure, but it might not have always been that way.. She immediately dispelled the thought. If it were a competition Serah concluded she'd already lost. _Vanille has more curves than a circle. _

She headed down the stairs following the smell of the cooked fish, remembering the one person she was _positive_ Fang had been attracted to. Her polar opposite.. Her thoughts of that woman vanished immediately however when found the kitchen empty. And the table missing?

"Fang..?" Serah asked in a high pitch. Well, this was unusual. She ran up the stairs peaking into her room before she noticed the latch the roof was open. Poking her head outside of it she was shocked to find Fang sitting under the stars at the candlelit kitchen table that she'd somehow gotten up the stairs herself and fit onto the small roof. She looked pleased with herself.

"Wow." Serah breathed before laughing. Fang rose to greet her, grinning at her appearance.

"Well aren't you a knockout..?" Fang pulled her close by her waist, kissing her slowly. Serah forgot what a moment what her name was.

Fang released her, chuckling at her muddled expression as she pulled out Serah's chair and scooted her in politely. She turned to walk back to her own chair and Serah's eyes fell on her back. The claw marks from Lebreau were still barely visible. Serah frowned.

There's no competition there.

_If I have boobs, Lebreau has bazookas._

"What's wrong? I only used salt and butter, I wasn't sure what you liked.." Fang started. "Only really needs salt though." She grinned.

"Oh no, It's fine. It looks great." Serah smiled a bit too late as she picked up her fork. Fang stared at her as she ate, wondering what was really wrong.

The fish was cooked to perfection, it broke apart and was so tender. _Delicious_. Taking another bite Serah looked up to catch Fang staring at her.

"What?"

"Can't take my eyes off you.." Fang smiled sideways, looking down to start on her own fish now.

Serah blushed, wondering what Fang must be looking at.

_What does she see in me?_

Serah was distracted now for the rest of the time as she ate, whenever she was permitted to she stole a quick gaze at her date who could apparently go on an adventure for a week, hunt, fish, fly in an aircraft and still look absolutely stunning. She looked better in just her tank top, Serah decided.

Fang set her fork down, grinning, "So are you gonna talk to me or are you just gonna check me out? You're acting funny tonight.." She stood up and dragged her chair to sit directly next to Serah.

"I wasn't.. I-I mean I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Serah stammered, meeting Fang's eyes, looking slightly mortified.

"Hey.. relax. Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know.." Serah said honestly.

"Come here." Fang patted her lap, smiling.

Serah didn't hesitate at the chance to sit on Fang's lap again. She sat across it, putting her arms around the Oerban's neck, staring at her as it looked like she was about to say something.

"You're waiting for me to ask you something, huh?" Fang grinned, looking down.

Serah's face went soft at how cute Fang looked when she was being shy. She simply nodded her response.

"Will you wear this..?" Fang pulled out a little necklace. Black string, the charm was a tooth. A fang. "It was my first kill. It wasn't anything big but.. it means a lot." She chanced a glance at Serah's face. Her mouth was hanging open.

"Of course.. If you want.." Serah breathed looking at it. It was probably old enough to belong in a museum.

As Fang fastened it around Serah's neck, Serah breathed, "Oh, Fang.." Looking down at it as it rested against her flesh. It was amazing to think that Fang killed this creature before Serah had even been born, by a long shot.

"Guess I gotta ask now.." Fang chuckled.

"You think after all we went through I'm gonna turn you down?" Serah smirked.

"Ah.. I don't know do I?" Fang laughed.

Serah touched her face and tilted her head.

"Ask me.." Serah whispered her plea. It mattered so much to her that it was made official, that it was a commitment.

"I guess.. um. Well.. Heh." Fang started, looking down, unable to look at Serah. "Would you be my-Lightning really approved of this?"

Serah hit Fang in the shoulder, her eyes reduced to slits.

"Ah. I guess so. Heh. " Fang wanted to kick herself, having to start all over. "So. Would you.. be my girlfriend, Serah?" Fang's posture had shrunk considerably while she forced the words out.

Serah stared dumbstruck at what possibly might have been the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Without saying a word, Serah grasped either side of Fang's head, bringing it upright before kissing her deeply. Fang smiled against Serah's lips, breaking the kiss coyly to ask, "Was that a yes?"

"D'uh." Serah answered, grinning before kissing Fang again.

_She picked me. She picked ME._

Fang cradled Serah, unable to remember when she'd ever been this official with someone. Her loyalty and heart belonged to someone now and it made her strangely emotional.

After breaking the kiss they stared into each others eyes for a long moment. Fang eventually pulled her plate over to finish her fish, Serah just watched her eat. She was still burning. She put a casual hand on Fang's stomach to feel the muscles contract when she breathed. She wished she was more like Lightning now, if she was she'd throw Fang on the table and have desert.

_Wow.._

This is so unlike her. But the realization hit her that when they went to bed, no one would be calling to interrupt and there was nothing holding them back anymore. How would she be able to control herself then? Would Fang lose respect for her if she knew of the lust that Serah carried around? Would she even be able to please the woman? Would she be satisfied with Serah's body..?

Without noticing it consciously, Serah stopped breathing, her eyes were elsewhere, imagining horrific outcomes to this amazing evening, trapped within her own thoughts and self doubt. Panic rose within her until she felt herself raise up. Fang lifted her as she stood, blowing out the candle.

"I'll bring the table back down tomorrow." She murmured as she took the stairs one at a time, carefully in the dark. "You look tired."

"Yeah, I'm beat." Serah sighed. Fang pushed her bedroom door open

"Poor thing, you had a rough day." Fang crooned setting Serah down on the bed.

_Now or never._

Serah grasped Fang's tank top, pulling the woman on top of her. She wrapped her legs around Fang's waist in quick motion, hoping to trap her there. The kiss was sloppy, urgent, but she didn't care. Her tongue was exploring the depths of Fang's mouth before Fang even knew what was happening. She groaned a little in surprise, positioning herself more comfortably over the girl, not wanting to crush her. She broke the kiss, trying to read Serah's face who's eyes were wide.

"Thought you were tired?" Fang chuckled, staring down at the girl who had a strange expression on her face. One Fang wasn't familiar with.

Unable to speak, Serah simply took Fang's hand, dragging it down across her body and sliding it under her skirt, not breaking eye contact. Fang's eyes went wide. Fang rubbed the smooth skin of Serah's inner thigh, leaning down to kiss her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Are you sure..?" She slid off the girl, laying at her side. running her hand up to trace a finger along Serah's other thigh. Serah took this opportunity to roll on top of Fang, throwing caution to the wind she pulled off her top and threw it aside. Fangs mouth hung open slightly as she stared up at the girl.

"I need this." Serah spoke emotionless, her face was forced, professional. It rubbed Fang the wrong way. She pulled Serah down to rest beside her again. Serah's face fell.

"You need to relax if we're going to do this, love." Fang spoke soothingly, running a hand through the pink locks.

"I don't.. know how to do this with a woman, Fang. What if I can't-"

"You worry too much.." Fang crooned, running a hand across Serah's stomach, it made the girl gasp. "I'll show you.."

Serah smiled broadly. For the first time all day, she was at ease. Affection for Fang gushed up inside of her. She cuddled closer to her side, as the older woman began unwrapping the bottom half of her sari, revealing matching black shorts.

"You're so beautiful.." Fang whispered, drawing little invisible circles with her fingertips on Serah's stomach. Serah squirmed slightly at the touch. She'd began removing her skirt, leaving them both in undergarments. Serah's eyes were locked on Fang's amazing body. Fang captured her lips again, interrupting her by rolling on top of her. The smaller girl squirmed underneath her as the parts of her flesh that touched Fang's began to burn. Her hands ran everywhere, unable to feel enough of her. The kiss gained passion, and the friction between their bodies picked up as Serah became painfully aware there was only a few thing pieces of fabric that kept her from melting into Fang completely. She moaned into the woman's mouth, pushing against Fang, making her sit up so she could pull the tank top over her head. Fang, in turn, freed Serah's breasts from the bra that contained them.

When they came together again, Serah could feel Fang's breasts press against her own. They were so soft, so lovely, just the right size. Fang groaned at the contact. As if she were reading Serah's mind, she took the girls hands and brought them to her breasts. Serah broke the kiss and met Fang's eyes in wonder as her small hands began exploring Fang. Feeling another woman's breasts for the first time, she never had understood the big deal about them. She ran her thumb over Fang's nipple and felt the shiver it caused her. _Incredible._

Fang ran her hands slowly up Serah's torso until they arrived at the girls breasts. Serah turned red at the touch, but Fang simply mimicked what Serah was doing. Showing the girl exactly how it felt. Sharing the same sensations, the same little jolts of pleasure. Serah's smiled, their eyes still locked. This was so much easier than she thought it would be. Somehow, Fang knew exactly how to teach her and turn her on at the same time while keeping her extremely comfortable with the situation.

Serah broke the eye contact to let her hands wander lower. Fang's hands followed, but her eyes remained on Serah's face. She felt the small hands tugging at her shorts after giving her stomach plenty of attention. She smiled, sitting up on her knees so Serah could pull them down, when they were around her ankles she rolled onto Serah's side and kicked them off as she began pulling down Serah's panties.

Serah's eyes were wide as they finally both lay there completely naked. Her eyes explored every inch of Fang, and it was even more beautiful than she could have imagined. A goddess in the flesh, over five hundred years in the making. Her miracle stared at her, green eyes burning against the monochrome in the darkness, a small smile on her face.

"You still want this..?" Fang whispered.

"More than anything." Serah spoke, breathless.

"You follow me this time.." Fang chuckled, reaching over and raking her nails across Serah's thigh, causing it to open. Serah gasped, tracing her own hand across Fang's thigh, her eyes full of desire, fell upon Fang's core for the first time. Fang couldn't look away from Serah's expression of wonder, she leaned in and touched her lips to Serah's neck at the same time her fingertips came in contact with the girls wet slit. Serah's fingers were only a few seconds behind but they shared the same moan. The first touch of many, many more to come.

Fang gently toyed with Serah's already swollen clit, Serah, biting down hard on her lip, found Fang's and mimicked the strokes. Her hips unconsciously rocking against Fang's hand. Fang's breathing began picking up, her teeth biting down playfully onto Serah's neck making the girl whimper. Serah knew she was already worked up from the foreplay alone, this wouldn't take long, unfortunately. Fang's fingers fell lower, sliding her middle finger inside of the girl's tight crevasse in one swift movement.

"Oh.." Serah breathed, finally feeling Fang inside of her. She wanted more. Instead of one finger, she slid two inside of Fang, as if asking for the same in return. Fang groaned, quickly adding another finger into Serah's dripping core, before she started sliding it in and out.

For Serah, it was liberating. As Fang picked up the pace, all Serah could think about was how free she felt. No longer self conscious, she felt sexy for the first time in as long as she could remember. She was making this divine sex goddess groan and buck her hips against her fingers. She no longer wanted to be reserved with Fang, she wanted to express herself in every way possible. Somehow, Fang made her feel that way, and in return Serah wanted to make all of Fang's wildest fantasies come true. To Fang, this wasn't even sex, it was something far more, something she couldn't put her finger on.

The bed was squeaking now with their rhythm, Serah was moaning steadily every time Fang slammed inside of her. Fang bent her fingers at an odd angle, hitting Serah perfectly. The loud slick wet sounds of their fingers at work was quite possibly the most erotic thing Serah'd ever heard. .

"Hnnnn.. I've wanted you.. for so long.." Serah moaned.

"I'm all yours.." Fang grunted, her eyes closing. Their heads were resting against each other now, Fang could feel a bead of sweat run down her abdomen.

"Uhh... Fang.. " Serah's head fell backwards, her hips thrusted harder.

"Are you ready..?" Fang asked, adding a third finger, she pumped it faster in and out.

"I'm.. coming.." Serah whispered.

Fang let herself release at the same time, their crescendo exploded, together as one. Serah felt herself clamp down on Fang's fingers, even though the woman continued pushing into her. The waves of pleasure felt like they were never end. She called out the woman's name, until it died out.

"Ah.." Serah whispered as her head hit the pillow again, she was never aware that it left.

"Wow.." Fang grinned, her arms immediately wrapping around Serah and pulling her close. They ground out the last few spasms of their orgasms against each other. Serah noted the sweat on Fang's body somehow made it feel even hotter.

"That.. was incredible.." Serah moaned, moving her hair out of her face, which actually turned out to be Fang's hair.

"Was? You don't think I'm done with you already, do you?" Fang chuckled, sitting up with a wicked smile on her face.

"Al...ready?" Serah asked, her eyes wide. She hadn't even gotten over the first orgasm yet, she could feel that she was still all but clamped up. This is usually when Snow would roll over and go to sleep.

"You just lay back and enjoy yourself." Fang grinned wider, figuring the girl wouldn't know what would hit her as she crawled down Serah's body.

Serah stared up at the ceiling kind of nervous. It might hurt it Fang tried to force herself in again already.. She felt the goddess's fingers trace her soaked, spent core, and she braced herself.

"Ahh!"

Her eyes shot open when a warm wet something that definitely wasn't Fang's finger replace it, moving up and enclosing her clit, sucking on it gently. Looking down she found Fang between her legs with a very amused look on her face, before she closed her eyes and let her tongue slide inside of Serah.

_Oral sex?_ Serah was dumbstruck, but her head fell backwards, her legs spreading wider.

_There's a first time fore everything. _


	8. Karma

Fang awoke the next morning face down against the mattress completely naked and uncovered. The sun beat down on her through the window, it would be a hot day today. Yawning, she rolled onto her side to find the bed empty. Upon further investigation her senses told her there was activity downstairs, someone was cooking. Her _girlfriend_. Fang smiled to herself rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she rolled out of bed and started looking for her clothing. _What a crazy night. _ She felt 10 pounds lighter and as if she'd just received a fantastic full body massage that left her tingling. She pulled her shorts and tank top on, unable to find either part of her sari and not bothered enough to look for them just yet. She took a glance in the mirror and rustled her hair into is usual casual disarray before heading downstairs.

She turned the corner to find Vanille sitting in a chair near the void where the table should be. Serah had her back to her tending to the stove. Fang smiled at Vanille and wasted no time in crossing the kitchen hastily to wrap her arms around Serah's front, making the girl jump.

"Good morning." Fang rumbled into Serah's neck. Squirming slightly, Serah spun in Fang's arms arms to return the embrace and Fang, in turn, leaned her against the counter. They grinned at each other.

Vanille thought about leaving the room but then it was too late, they started kissing. She stared on in amazement that they were being so affectionate with one another, so openly, so comfortably, as if Vanille wasn't even there. She watched Fang's hands move around Serah's waist, and Serah's around Fang's neck, the spatula she was holding hung limply as an afterthought. It wasn't until Fang's hand connected with Serah's ass, making a loud slapping noise, that Vanille looked away. Her eyes were gigantic.

"You're eggs are going to burn.." Serah giggled, looking slightly flustered.

"Can't have that." Fang said before releasing Serah to yawn. Stretching her arms over head. Her back arched, and she was practically presenting her body to Serah, who was paused watching her.

She cleared her throat.

"Here." Serah grinned, plating and handing Fang her breakfast quickly. "I need to get ready, we need to get to the hospital after you eat, apparently Claire's memory is back."

"Oh.." Fang said, turning her back on Serah, her eyes found Vanille's who nodded slightly. "I'll be quick about it then." She sat next to Vanille and when Serah's feet were pounding the stairs she whispered. "How bad is it?"

"Not good at all." Vanille muttered to her feet.

"Damn." Fang sighed. How badly would the worst possible scenario sting Serah. She was in such a good mood too. After such an amazing night. Fang took a bite of her breakfast. "How's Light holding up?"

"Panicked." Vanille hummed. "I think she's getting a little claustrophobic, also."

"And you?"

Vanille paused a moment before she sighed. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

Fang chuckled, rising to apply a generous amount of salt to her food. "I'm used to it by now. Are you still mad at me?"

"No.."

Fang grinned, setting down her empty plate in the sink. "Come here."

Vanille looked up and hesitated until Fang held open her arms. She stood and walked into Fang's arms, setting her head against Fang's shoulder. She closed her eyes, so many things had happened that kept her from being comforted by the woman as much as she'd like. This was just like old times. No matter what, Fang was always there for her, and she always would be. Vanille shook her head, opening her eyes, snapping back to reality she realized there was probably a bit too much flesh touching. It made her conscience uneasy.

"Missing your wife, huh?" Fang murmured down at her. Vanille only nodded.

"Bet she's dying to get out of there." Fang chuckled, rustling Vanille's hair. Vanille laughed, knowing she had to use physical force to keep Lightning from hobbling home in a hospital gown the night before.

Serah came downstairs looking exquisite. She walked differently today. Her outfit showed a lot more skin than it usually would. She stood up straight, no longer slouching. There was a certain swagger she carried with her and it was very noticeable, and very different. Fang's eyes went wide. Vanille's went wider. The tiny chocobo chick flew above her head as she threw Fang her sari. "Let's go."

Vanille and Fang looked at each other. Fang wore wicked smile before she quirked her eyebrows.

* * *

Serah entered Lightning's hospital room in the middle of an obvious quarrel with one of the nurses. Her sister was sitting upright on her own, wearing one of her deadliest scowls. She looked a whole lot better today. No neck brace and most of the swelling on her face had gone down, the bruises were something Serah had almost gotten used to. She looked relatively normal, if you could look away from the purple blotches all over her neck.

Vanille smiled when she saw Lightning again. _How can Claire make getting your ass kicked look so damn attractive?_

Fang took a seat in the corner.

"Serah.." Lightning's eyebrows pulled together when she spotted her sister.

"Hey.." Serah smiled, moving a chair closer to Lightning's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Lightning didn't answer. In the last minute she'd gone rather pale. Serah shook her arm, slightly alarmed.

"...Please don't hate me.." Lightning breathed.

Serah took Lightning's hand. "What happened..?" she prompted.

Lightning stared at Serah, reading her expression as she brought her sisters hand up to her neck, to touch the bruises. "These are hand marks."

Serah narrowed her eyes. "Those are big hands.."

Lightning grimaced. "Those are.. Snow's hands."

Serah's mouth fell open, a pained noise escaped her mouth. _He did this to her? Then it's my fault.._

Fang got to her feet, and crossed the room a little shocked herself, she never expected it to come to a face to face confrontation between the two. She stood near Serah, ready to comfort any emotional out burst that was to come.

"What..?" Serah started, shaking her head.

"He's dead, Serah."

Serah stood, so fast she didn't even realize it. It was like she was sitting, and then standing in an instant. No action required, no movement. She immediately felt Fang's hand on hers. She sat down again. Unable to wrap her head around the idea.

"Are you okay..?" Fang's whisper came from behind her. Just hearing the woman's voice helped her calm down. She could think clearly, she stared into her sisters eye's but saw beyond them. Her mind was working in overdrive.

"He tried to kill you.."

Lightning nodded.

"I'm glad he's dead then. If he would have killed you I.. I would have had to kill him." Serah looked furious. It was an odd visage for her to be casting, her hands shook from anger. Her eyebrows formed a sharp V.

"Are you alright..?" Lightning asked, her eyebrows pulling together again after reading her sister's face.

"I don't know." Serah growled. She stood again, pacing. The nurse in the corner looked concerned as she watched Serah.

"He's dead. _Snow_ is dead. _My husband_ is dead." Serah told herself, her voice raising, only using the word _husband_ because they hadn't actually technically gotten a divorce yet. _How could he..?_

"E-Excuse me?" A foreign voice came from the corner, both of the Farrons' snapped their neck to stare at the nurse who had dared to speak. Lightning was already irritated enough with her. "You're Snow's wife? Snow.. " The nurse flipped a page on her clipboard to read something.. "Villiers?"

"I was." Serah spoke slowly, flabbergasted at the double meaning of that now.

The nurse looked to Lightning, then back to Serah. "I didn't realize you were related. We've been looking for you... Snow's not dead.."

The furious look on Lightning's face actually made the nurse take a step back. "I've been talking about this for a day and you thought it wasn't necessary to tell me that..?" Lightning hissed.

"Like I said, I didn't know you were related.. I can't give out information on patients..." The nurse stumbled.

Lightning took a deep breath before pulling the IV out of her own arm. "I'm done. I'm going home. You people are _fucking_ idiots."

Fang covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Wait, he's alive?" Serah asked, her voice raising an octave.

"L-Let me get a doctor." The nurse stuttered, taking one last look at Lightning before leaving the room. As Lightning swung her legs over the side of the bed Vanille came in.

"Claire.."

"No! I'm done. Done. Going home, I can mend there. Call the Corps they'll help transfer me. Find my clothes." Lightning burned, though she couldn't tell if she was more upset with the fact she'd been stuck in a room for days unable to make any decisions for herself, or the fact that Snow was still alive. _ Little fucker doesn't deserve to live._

"..Okay." Vanille said, turning for the nearest phone, but grinning at how hot Lightning looked when she was mad.

"Serah Villiers?" The doctor asked at the door. Serah cringed at the name. "Can I talk to you..?"

"Come with me.." Serah whispered to Fang, taking her hand.

They walked together behind the doctor, before the small woman rounded on them. "Your husband's alive. Only barely, we managed to revive him, but I'm afraid there's a very low survival rate for someone in his condition. We.. need you to make a decision, he's practically terminal at this point.."

The doctor spoke slowly, gravely. Like she was practiced in giving out bad news to people. Though Serah was only barely conflicted, she couldn't feel sad about hearing this. Not after what he did. Fang stayed silent, holding Serah close.

"Well..?" Serah spoke slowly, keeping her face smooth.

The doctor looked at Serah oddly, perhaps wondering why Serah wasn't completely bawling at this point.

"He was shot in the head. The bullet did some damage to his brain, he's lost the ability to speak though he can still see and is aware of his surroundings. We were able to stop the immediate hemorrhaging, but where the bullet came to rest is completely inoperable. If we try to remove it he'll probably be living in a vegetative state on a machine for the rest of his life.

Serah's eyes were wide. The doctor continued.

"If we leave the bullet he'll have a few months at best before it becomes infected. His death would be slow and painful.

"So.. He either dies, or he dies." Serah muttered.

The doctor nodded. "We would encourage you to choose the surgery. It's likely he won't make it out alive, but he won't suffer longer. I have the papers here-"

"Can I see him?" Serah interrupted. Fang looked at her, surprised. _Why does she want to see him..?_

"Sure." The doctor said, leading them to a room at the end of the hall. "But like I said, he can't talk. I'll come back later and see if you've made a decision."

"Thank you.." Serah said calmly, waiting til the doctor was out of sight til she turned to Fang.

"What are you doing..?" Fang asked.

Serah stared at Fang for a moment, pausing before she pushed the door to Snow's room open. Again, Fang followed her, staying near the door after she entered.

Serah stood by his bed, her arms folded. Fang could see her hands were shaped into fists. He hadn't noticed her yet. Her wore a large bandage on his head, his shirt was off. He really did look like he was in a lot of pain. Eventually his head fell in Serah's direction, his eyes softened at her appearance.

She just shook her head at him, switching her bodies weight from one foot to the other she looked like she was desperately trying to find something to say to him. But what could you possibly say to someone that just tried to take the life of your only living relative?

"How could you..?" Serah hissed, knowing she wouldn't get a response. He just stared at her.

It made Fang sick. Her and Snow had made a rather good team aboard the Palamecia. He didn't seem capable of any of these things that he'd done in the last few months. But he almost ruined Serah's life, and Vanille's life in one swift twitch of his wrists. The two most important women in Fang's life. It was completely unforgivable. Fang felt as angry as Serah was now, only she was calm enough to come up with an easy punishment for him.

"If I was anything like you, I'd let you suffer." Serah croaked. "But I hate you so much, that I don't want you to see tomorrow. You're dying tonight." Her voice was as scary as her sister's on a bad day. Serah passed Fang on the way out the door, looking satisfied, knowing there was nothing more she could say to him. She felt ill at the way he looked at her. Before leaving, Fang met eyes with Snow and smirked at him. He returned the smile, not knowing at all what Fang had up her sleeve.

When Fang left the room she found Serah already signing the papers.

"I don't want to hear how it turns out either way. We were separated." She spoke without emotion.

"If.. that's what you wish, Miss-"

"Farron." Serah muttered, as she finished signing the release forms.

Fang watched the doctor walk off before pulling Serah close.

"I just killed a man." Serah whispered.

"No. You showed him a mercy that he wouldn't even give to your sister." Fang glanced over her shoulder, then took a step with Serah to the right. Serah said nothing. Fang brought her hand down to lift Serah's chin with her fingers, til their eyes locked. "You did the right thing."

"I.." Serah felt herself getting lost in Fang's green bliss.. "I hope so.."

Fang smiled, pulling the girl closer until their lips met. The spun on the spot slightly, Serah's arms came around Fang to keep her body from hitting the ceiling, she felt as though she was floating. It was amazing how Fang had a way of keeping horrible thoughts from overtaking her. With Fang, she had no fear.

"I.. love you, Fang.." Serah whispered against Fang's lips, breaking the kiss to rest her head on the woman's collar bone. Unable to look at her. Fang's face went blank, she'd never heard those words come from someone with that meaning before.

She took a step back from Serah to look at her, the girl was bright red. She already felt the need to apologize.

"I'm.. sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"I love you too." Fang interrupted firmly before looking to the left nonchalantly.

Serah moved Fang's face back to hers. They grinned widely at each other. Fang knew she meant it. Nothing in her life had ever been this good, this _had_ to be love.

"Oh.. Fang.. " Serah whispered, before kissing her again. Fang pulled her close before lifting her off her feet. Serah wrapped her legs around Fang.

Fang chuckled.

"Hmm?" Serah asked, crawling out of Fang's arms. Fang just shook her head, pulling Serah's hands to rest against her stomach. Serah's face changed immediately.

"Really? Fang? In a hospital?"

Fang grinned wickedly. "Why not?" She pulled Serah closer by her backside, playing with the girls skirt, eventually one of her hands made it to Serah's thigh. Serah closed her eyes, enjoying it for a moment, leaning into Fang before her better judgment took over.

"Mmm.. umm. We need to get back to Claire." Serah whispered, biting her lip and walking ahead of Fang.

_Perfect._

Without sound, that would have looked like they were off to have a great time together. Serah played the part perfectly. Shyly, but enjoying herself nonetheless. Fang's own personal way of kicking Snow in the balls. Whether or not Serah realized it, she got a pretty hard kick in herself. While Fang was following Serah she glanced over her shoulder behind herself, at the wide open blinds of Snow's hospital room. He could clearly be seen there, unobstructed, from where they were both standing a few minutes ago. He would have seen every single gesture.

He would seen Fang's tongue snake into Serah's mouth. Her hand disappear between Serah's thighs. Serah's fascination with the woman's stomach, and maybe even the mouthing of the "I love you's".

_Fitting._ Fang thought. She smiled at him, the same kind smile she gave him earlier. He didn't return this one. His mouth was gaping slightly open.

_Everything the asshole deserves to see right before he dies, and Serah needn't even know about it._

_Revenge is cold, but Karma only strikes where Karma is due.  
_

_

* * *

_**Well that seemed like the most popular solution :P May be rough. I'll check it over later, let me know. Apologies in advance.**_ R&R  
_


	9. Refracted

Lightning stared at Serah.. shock the dominant feature on her face. She smoothed her face, looking away off into the water. Serah looked very serious about this.

"I.. don't think it would work for you, Serah. It worked for me.. but. I.. " Lightning had no idea where this was coming from, her shoulders slumped. "Didn't you want to go back to school..?"

"I did." Serah said softly. "I mean.. I will, when it opens but.. for now.. I just can't be this vulnerable anymore.."

"Have you talked to Fang about this?"

"No."

"You can't just join the Guardian Corps and leave whenever you please.." Lightning spoke slowly. She never thought she'd be having _this_ conversation with Serah of all people, the very last person she could ever picture as a soldier. They sat in silence for a moment, Lightning feeling extremely awkward. What had brought all this on? The wind played with her hair as the sun rose in the distance, they sat next to each other. It was one of the only moments they'd had alone to each other since Lightning got married.

"I need to be able to take care of myself. Snow... " Serah paused.. her head shaking slowly, "That was my fault. You could have... " _Died._

"It's my job, Serah." Lightning cut her off sounding irritated. "You're not joining the Corps, I'll see to it that you won't get in. It's too dangerous."

Well that was finalized, Serah's shoulders slumped but she didn't object.

"So.." Lighting started, keen on changing the subject. "You're pretty happy, huh?" Lightning smiled sideways at her.

"Very.." Serah grinned.

"I still don't know what you see in her." Lightning said with a smirk. "But I guess I don't have to."

Serah looked at Lightning, "You trust my judgment..?"

"I've always trusted you, It's the other people I didn't trust. Rightfully so with Snow I might add.." Lightning nodded.

"Do you trust Fang?"

Lightning went quiet at this, thinking. "I.. guess I do." Lightning sat up sighing, coming to her feet slowly. Her midsection was still rather tender but she could walk and stand on her own at this point, even if she technically wasn't supposed to. She walked to the other side of the roof, opposite of the water. "Serah.."

"Yeah?" Serah stood and walked to stand next to her sister.

"I spoke to a contractor today." Lightning muttered, staring at a building across the street.

"Oh." Serah said, a bit unsure what that meant.

"See that building?" Lightning pointed at it.

"Yeah.."

"They're going to tear it down." Lightning grinned.

"How come?" Serah asked.

"Because.. I'm having a house built for you." Lightning beamed, turning to look at her sisters astonished face.

Serah gasped, her mouth hanging open. Words failed her, so Lightning continued.

"I think you're old enough, and well, I'd imagine you two would want some privacy.." Lightning finished with narrow eyes despite herself.

Serah all but threw herself at her sister, her arms landing around her neck. Lightning groaned.

"Careful.." Lightning sighed, holding her side.

"I'm sorry!" Serah said shrilly. "Oh.. Oh thank you so much, Claire!"

Lightning paused, wrapping her arms around her sister. Serah wasn't getting married but for some reason it still felt like she was letting her go again. Even though she was only moving across the street. It was odd how in just three short years the maternal instincts had grown so strong inside of her.

"Serah if she ever hurts you.."

"..You'll take her to a dark alley and beat her face in with a shovel." Serah recited in a textbook fashion. "I know.. I'll tell you." She smiled.

"Not in that state I hope." Fang's chuckle came from behind them, Serah immediately flitted to her side, her eyes wide with excitement "Do you think you could even hold a shovel above your head right now, Light?"

"Tsch." Lightning scoffed, hobbling across the length of the roof to stand in front of Fang, her arms folded. "I don't know, I've got a pretty high pain tolerance you know.."

"I'd imagine." Fang grinned. "Vanille's got some sharp nails."

Serah giggled. Lightning sighed.

_Fang always has to take it one step further_.

"Fang, Claire's buying me a house!" Serah exploded happily. Fang's face immediately changed.

"Wow.." Fang breathed. "That's huge. Good of ya, Soldier." Fang reached over and patted Lightning on the shoulder.

"I expect you'll keep all the furniture intact." Lightning grinned. She was referring to a near screaming match that occurred when she'd first returned from the hospital and found the kitchen table missing. She'd assumed right off the bat that Serah and Fang broke it, and of course her mind went straight to the gutter, and her temper through the roof.

"Hey, I haven't broken any furniture darling, that's from your own twisted mind." Fang laughed, draping an arm around Serah naturally.

Lightning watched Fang's face change when Serah was in her arms, it softened. The taller woman glanced down towards Serah's face as if it were so important she couldn't look away. It made Lightning wonder how differently Fang acted around Serah. If it were anything like it looked right now, Serah was treated like a queen. Lightning let her eyes fall to Serah face, whose eyes were closed, and the small smile on her face was soft. Content. A face she was used to seeing on Vanille. She suddenly missed her wife.

Deciding to give them their moment Lightning started down the stairs slowly. Her healing ribs gave her a slight limp and she used the wall for support. Vanille, hearing footsteps, popped her head out of the bedroom and locked eyes with with wife. They smiled at each other.

* * *

"Up here talkin' about me huh?" Fang smirked, finally letting Serah go.

"Actually I had something to ask her.." Serah started, looking away.

"What's that?"

"It was about joining the Guardian Corps.." Serah said in a small voice, mildly afraid of hearing Fang's reaction.

"The Guardian Corps?" Fang repeated, dumbstruck.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I just wanted to get stronger..." Serah sighed.

"Soldiers aren't strong." Fang chuckled, Serah turned to look at her, slightly confused. "I mean sure they're in shape, buff, well equipped but the military is only about strength in numbers. Find one on their own and they're not a threat at all." Fang took a seat looking mildly amused. She never found the idea of a military impressive, not the ones that came from Cocoon, anyway. "None of them stand out, they're uniformed. Meant to look exactly like one another. Really, I could probably take them all on, one on one." Fang finished, smugly.

"That's it!" Serah said, dawning crossing her face, her eyes were wide. "Fang, you can teach me!"

"Teach you...?" Fang looked weary.

"To fight!" Serah chirped, sitting on Fang's lap. "And hunt, and you can teach me how to write in Pulsian.."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "What's this about?"

"Nothing. I just.. I'm an adult now, and I'm going to have my own house. I want to be able to protect myself.."

"Sounds like you're trying to be someone else.." Fang said before Serah's hands landed on her shoulders.

"I'm not! I've just always had someone there to come and rescue me, or protect me. Why is it so bad that I want to be able to do this for myself?"

They stared at each other for a while, Fang trying to read Serah's face.

"Hmm.." Fang rumbled.

Serah just continued staring at her, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, okay. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Really?" Serah grinned. "When can we start..?"

"Well, when are you ready to leave?" Fang asked, excited at the idea of being alone with Serah again.

* * *

Lightning held Vanille close, their lips moving melodically against each others. _Bliss_. And to think she'd almost lost this forever..

"Claire!" Serah's voice came, and the footsteps down the stairs were thunderous, she'd just barely moved her head an inch to the side, separating her lips from Vanille's when the door struck her in the back.

"Erggg." Lightning grunted, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes as the blow ran through her most injured body parts.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Serah rubbed her sister's back, noticing then that she might have just interrupted something.

"What is it?" Lightning opened her eyes again.

"We're leaving." Serah said. As Lightning turned to face her she saw Fang walk past the door and heard her footsteps down the stairs.

"What?"

"We're going camping again." Serah said with a grin, barely able to contain herself.

"Oh.." Lightning said, lowering her eyes. She felt her sisters kiss on her cheek, and Serah moved on to hug Vanille.

"I'm going to bring the Com so I can talk to you. I don't know how long we'll be gone.." Serah said. "But we'll be fine so don't worry!"

"A-Alright.." Lightning stumbled. "Be safe. Stay with Fang." She spoke at Serah's back, who was already on her way out the door. A few moments later she heard the front door close.

"That was abrupt.." Lightning whispered. Staring at the spot where Serah was standing a few moments ago.

"Better get used to it.." Vanille's arms came around her from behind. "Fang's pretty spontaneous." Lightning turned around in Vanille's arms and stared down at her.

"Don't be sad, you've still got me." Vanille smiled happily.

Lightning grinned down at her. She was always so positive sounding.

"And.. now we've got the house to ourselves." Vanille grinned wickedly. "Just you and me. Oh gosh what could we possibly do." Vanille feigned ignorance which made Lightning smile wider.

"I'm still pretty sore you know.." Lightning said, but there was no use. She was already being backed into the bed. They kissed. Vanille hovered on top of her making sure not to place any pressure on her body.

"I need to tell you something.." Lightning whispered against Vanille's lips, Vanille protested against the talking with a small sigh.

Lightning chuckled.

"Hey its serious, give me 2 minutes."

Vanille sat up on Lightning's lap, her hands roaming under Lightning's shirt exploring her smooth stomach. She smiled at her wife. "What is it darlin'?"

"After I pay off Serah's house I'm retiring, probably end of this year." Lightning said slowly, watching Vanille's face.

"But.. I thought it's what you love doing. You aren't doing this for me are you?" Vanille said, nonplussed. Her insides were flowing with relief but at the same time she knew this was Lightning's livelihood. Lightning just reached up and touched Vanille's face.

"I didn't think I'd see you again.." Lightning said quietly. "I said I'd be yours forever, so.. I'd like to be around. It's too hard thinking about.. going out and risking my life knowing you're waiting for me at home. I want to grow old with you, Vanille."

Vanille's face froze. Her lips slightly parted, she took a deep breath to hold in the tears. This was quite possibly the sweetest thing Lightning had ever said to her. The fight they had meant nothing anymore. They stared now into each others eyes, Vanille remembering why she had fallen so deeply in love with the woman before her.

"Oh.." She breathed, lost in Lightning's azure gaze. The affection that emanated between them was overwhelming. Vanille's body wavered, the blood rushing into her brain making her dizzy, she crawled off of Lightning's lap to lay next to her. Their hands joined and Lightning rolled onto her side so as not to break the gaze. Lightning scooted closer, until their foreheads were touching before she brought a hand up to brush Vanille's cheek. Vanille, who was breathing heavily from the pure emotion of the act, let her eyes fall closed before she tilted her head, letting her lips brush against Lightning's.

As they kissed the feelings that pulsed through Lightning were so incredible. She was given a second chance, no, a _third _chance with Vanille. She would never take the girl for granted again. Their future together looked brighter than ever. The small hands that ran through her sporadic pink locks shook slightly, and it was then that Lightning felt wetness on her nose. She opened her eyes without breaking the kiss to see tears flowing freely on Vanille's face, happy tears on a content face. Lightning brushed them away softly, she held her closer wondering how anything could ever be this good, and what she'd done to be worthy of it. Lightning then remembered her vow, smiling against Vanille's lips..

_Forever._

* * *

Serah held her makeshift lance at her side. Staring off into the distance, from this angle she saw something truly unique. The sun was falling behind the hollow shell of Cocoon, as the sunlight hit the solid object it refracted into several colors, casting an odd light down onto everything. She was on a cliff overhanging a small lake, two small boulders rested beside her. It seemed like she could see everything from this vantage point.

"Now, remember how I taught you to hold it?" Fang asked from behind her.

She turned and gripped the wood in her hands, bending her knees slightly to demonstrate what she'd learned.

"Right." Fang said. "Ready?" The tribal woman held a grin, her arms folded as she walked to the edge of the cliff and glanced down at Serah first mark. A stray Ugallu stood at the waters edge below them drinking from the lake. Serah stared at it uneasily, he looked kind of big from here.

"Uh. Yeah." Serah said abruptly, she could feel the blood leave her face.

"You'll do fine, sweetheart. I'll be there in case it goes wrong. You can do this." Fang's arm came around her waist as she began easing her down the hill. Fang drew her lance and stood behind her.

"Whenever you're ready, darling." Fang smiled. The little chocobo flew out of her sari to stand on her shoulder, as if trying to get a better view.

Serah took a deep breath, as she took a step forward. The beast turned to greet her with a loud roar, she bent her knees and narrowed her eyes, running forward to take the first swing of her knew identity. From now on Serah would be in charge of her own destiny. The first drops of blood were drawn from the beast, to Serah it seemed as if the whole action was playing out in slow motion, underneath the radiant light cast from Cocoon's shadow she was ready to become everything she'd always been holding back.

When the beast fell, she stood for a moment staring at it uneasily.

_Did I really do that..?_

She turned to see Fang smiling pridefully. That beautiful heartbreaking smile was all the confirmation Serah would ever need.

* * *

**And consent draws a close. Why? Because I could obviously take this on forever. It's not really me being lazy, I'd just like to branch out a bit. Someday I might come back and mayyyyybe add a tiny bit more, but I'm moving on to a new project ASAP because well, I'd sure as fuck like to get back to game/magic/l'Cie things and maybe tweak my characters a bit. Will I have a new story, yes. Will it be on FF13, absolutely :) Look for it soon.**


End file.
